In Another Time
by Aliyah-Shalom-David34
Summary: 'Everytime I fall asleep, I wake up in the Mass Effect universe!" Anna is a 15 year old, trying to live a semi-normal life. But everything changes when she wakes up on Virmire, right in the middle of the fight. Now she must convince Shepard that she's from the past and it's all a video game. Now in ME2. The cover pic is Joker and Anna, done by yours truly.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! New Story! I've been working on this one for a while. I've written several Chapters in advance, so… For all of you who may be worried I stopped writing the beginning, Or Moments in time, or any of my other stories, I haven't. Just a little Hiatus. Don't worry. I'll try and update soon. Anyways, Feedback back is appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

MARCH 31st 2014 10:30PM

SOL SYSTEM/LOCAL CLUSTER/EARTH/UNITED STATES/NEBRASKA

ANNA-MARIA ERWINE

* * *

I growled in frustration and crumbled my third attempt at drawing Shepard. Giving up, I turned off my lamp and face planted into my pillow. 'Why can't I draw as well as Brittany?' I asked myself, envious of my sister. 'Every time I attempt drawing, something looks wrong. Whether its eyes, nose, mouth, or ears. Not to mention the hands. God!' I pulled my blanket up to my chin and fell asleep.

* * *

MARCH 31st 2014 10:30AM

SENTRY OMEGA / HOC / VIRMIRE / SAREN'S BREEDING FACILITY

ANNA

* * *

I shivered as a breeze blew through my room. 'Who the heck opened my window?!' An explosion went off. 'And why is Will's game turned up so loud?!' I opened my eyes. Instead of my room, I was in an elevator, (which looked like it was from mass effect…) and someone was kneeling over me. I screamed and backed up against the wall.

"Wh-What the heck?! Yo-You're a Krogan!" I said, looking around at the familiar faces. "Wrex! Tali! And… Shepard!"

Shepard raised her weapon at the mention of her name.

"Who are you and how did you get here?"

"My name is Anna. And as to how I got here, I have NO idea."

She raised an Eyebrow then sighed.

"Well, This place is about to be blown to smithereens. So, it's come with us, or be blown to smithereens as well."

I nodded. 'It's not like it'll kill me to follow. Quite the opposite, as a matter of fact. And it's not like their Strangers, either.'

"Wrex, Keep her alive."

He growled in response. I didn't know if he was growling, or speaking.

"Sorry… I don't have a translator…"

Shepard shook her head.

"He said, 'Stay behind me, pyjack.'"

I quickly moved behind him and followed back to Kaiden's position. 'Virmire! I'm on Virmire!' I thought as I saw the nuke.

"Go hide behind that pillar and don't come out until I say!"

She pointed behind her. I sprinted when bullets started flying over my head. After about 5 minutes of fighting, Saren showed up. While he and Shepard where talking, Kaiden, Wrex, and Tali where killing off the Geth. I flinched when one was dropped a few feet away from my hiding place. Thinking quickly, I grabbed the pistol it dropped. 'Please, please, let all that practicing pay off.' I thought, remembering the couple of times my Dad had let me shoot his 9mil. I popped my head around the corner and fired a shot. It hit ones arm. 'Well, better then missing, I guess.' I finished it off. After firing several more shots, it over heated. I dropped it, cursing.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

I cursed again when I saw my outburst had gotten the attention of several Geth. I quickly picked up the pistol, being careful not to make it overheat again. I aimed for their 'Flashlights'. I chuckled. I got one down before they dropped the rest. I realized that Saren had left as Shepard stomped over to me.

"What the hell where you thinking?! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

I shrugged.

"Well, my Dad taught me how to shoot, and I thought you could use some help. But the Pistol is a little different then what I'm used to."

She lifted my hand and I winced.

"That's probably gonna need medical attention."

"Uh, Commander?" Kaiden interrupted. "We should go. Ya know, BEFORE the nuke goes off."

"Come on!"

We sprinted towards the open Cargo Bay doors. I stumbled and fell face first as a bullet entered my Shoulder. I felt someone haul me up onto my feet. I was surprised to see Tali and Shepard practically dragging me towards the ship. Wrex finished off the synthetic. When we got on board, they let go of my arms and I tripped. Dragging myself from the floor, I joined Shepard by the window. We watched as it blew up.

"I'm sorry about Ash, Commander."

He head snapped towards me.

"How did you know about her?"

"Long story. I'll tell it to you later. But, right now, I think I need a doctor. This is really starting to hurt…"

I blacked out.

* * *

APRIL 1ST 2014 12:12 AM

SOL SYSTEM / LOCAL CLUSTER / EARTH / UNITED STATES / NEBRASKA

ANNA

* * *

I jumped up and looked at my clock. 'It all seemed SO real!' My eyes widened when my hand started burning. I turned on my lamp and stared at my hand in shock. I looked at my shoulder. The burn on my hand was treated and my shoulder wound was gone. 'The many wonders of Medi-gel…' I thought to myself. 'Maybe it WAS a dream…' I shook my head. Then I realized my night gown still had blood on it. Running to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. There was nothing there. At all. It was like it had never happened. I headed back to my room when the front door opened. I made a mad dash for my door. I sighed with relief when my Brothers door closed. I plopped down in bed after changing and disposing of my nightgown. This will be a hard one to explain to Mom and Dad. 'Yeah, I went to bed last night, woke up in Virmire, Fired a gun until it overheated, then got shot trying to get back to the Normandy before the nuke went off.' They'd put me in a straightjacket for sure. I sighed as I closed my eyes. 'I am NOT looking forward to tomorrow.' I fell asleep.

* * *

MARCH 31st 2183 12:30 PM

SERPANT NEBULA / WIDOW SYSTEM / CITADEL / WARDS / MED CLINIC

ANNA

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was no longer in my room.

"Not again!" I whispered as I tried to sit up.

"Look who's finally awake." Shepard said.

"Hey."

"So?"

"What?"

She crossed her arms.

"I believe you have so explaining to do. Like, when did you change?"

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a pair of Plaid Pajama pants and a T-shirt covered in paint.

"Oh… That… Well, Uh, First, I'm gonna to tell you I'm NOT crazy."

"Ok."

"And, Well, This may be hard to believe, but, I'm actually from the 21st century."

She quirked her eyebrow, but said nothing.

"So, you actually believe me?"

"I never said that. And, I just figured out a race of synthetic beings wiped out all galactic life 50,000 years ago. Anything is possible."

"Ok…"

"And if what you said is true, IF, how did you know about Chief Williams?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ok, so, in my time, this isn't real. It's a game, made by Bioware in 2005. Not only can I tell what has happened, but what will happen."

"So, not ONLY are you from the past, but this is just a video game?" She said, sounding very skeptical.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Prove it."

I sighed.

"You were born on April 11th 2154. You were born and raised in Mindoir, but lost your parents when slavers, Batarians, attacked the colony."

"Yeah, but you could've looked it up on the extranet."

"After you joined the military, you single handedly held off batarians at Elysium until back up arrived."

She lowered her head.

"I wasn't alone."

"Well, you only get to choose the background. Not play it."

"So…? How is that supposed to prove your telling the truth?"

I growled in frustration.

"Eden Prime. You were asked to come as the XO on a new Human/Turian Frigate. The Normandy. It was supposed to be just a shakedown run. But it was far more. You were supposed to pick up a Prothean Beacon that the colonists uncovered. But things went SNAFU. Saren and his ship Sovereign, a Reaper, Might I add, used the beacon and tried to cover it up by destroying the colony. But you stopped him. Kaiden got too close to the beacon and it started to pull him in. You saved him from getting his brain scrambled like an egg by taking his place. That's how you figured out about the reapers in the first place. Ash and Kaiden carried you back to the Normandy, and then you woke up. Do I need to continue on into Noveria, Feros, and Therum?"

"Eden Prime was top secret. The only way you could've figured out about it, is if you're a spy for Saren…"

"Explain why the Geth shot me." I stated.

She ignored me.

"… We have a major leak. Or…"

"I'm telling the truth."

"So you know about…"

"The Rachni on Noveria, and the Thorian on Feros."

"And about the meeting I just had with the Council."

"Yep. You have to get to Ilos before Saren, but can't, because The Council grounded you. Take my advice. Go meet with Anderson and kick some reaper butt!"

* * *

Okay! First chapter down! I promise I'll update all my stories next week! Please leave feedback! It keeps me motivated! P.S I'm looking for someone to draw a Picture of Anna for a cover for this story. I realized I hadn't given a description. Short blond hair, (Bob haircut) blue eyes, Smallish nose, small lips, and thick eyebrows. Doesn't matter if its colored or not. PM me if you're interested! P.P.S All my new NCIS stories will be posted on mine and Whatevermynameis' joint account. MalikaLivani. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. We were waiting to see if we could go on vacation or not. Obviously not, but oh well. Thank you all for the favorites follows and reviews! Every time I get a review, it makes me want to write a new chapter. (Hint, hint) Anyway, enjoy and please leave feedback!

CHAPTER 2

MARCH 31ST 2182 10:30AM

SERPANT NEBULA / WIDOW SYSTEM / CITADEL / WARDS / MED CLINIC

ANNA

"How do I know you're telling the truth, and you're not indoctrinated?"

"Uh…"

She shook her head.

"I don't know. All you have is my word."

"Doctor Chakwas didn't find anything unusual. But that doesn't mean anything."

"Would it help if I told you what happened on Virmire, Therum, Feros, or what's gonna happen on Ilos?"

"How…"

I smiled.

"God, that's gonna get annoying. Go ahead…"

I spent the next half hour talking her through Ilos and the Citadel.

"So, the conduit is a Mass relay, and the sculpture in the presidium, which is not a sculpture, is an actual working mass relay and a back door into the Citadel?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

She shook her head.

"If any of this is real, I'll shave my head."

I smiled.

"If you want to know what you'd look like bald, just gimme a computer."

"I'll pass…"

I laughed.

"About Ilos. Can I come?"

"Are you nuts? You managed to get shot just being with me. What do you think will happen if I take you to the cause of the battle?"

"But if you leave me here, I'd be in even more danger then on Ilos."

She scowled.

"If you come, I'm locking you in a sleeping pod."

"I just wanna explore the Normandy. And meet the crew." I lied. There was no way I was gonna miss this.

I looked down at my paint covered shirt.

"Ya know, if I had known I'd be coming back, I would've chosen something a little less… Stained."

"Just go back to sleep and change."

"I'm too excited to sleep, I'm not tired anyway, and how do you know if you won't leave without me?"

She shrugged.

"I guess we could look around the Citadel. I'm not going anywhere soon, obviously."

MARCH 31st 2183 1:00 PM

SERPANT NEBULA / WIDOW SYSTEM / CITADEL / DOCKING BAY / SSV NORMANDY

ANNA

When we got done shopping, Both Mine and Shepard's arms were loaded with bags. Half way through, she decided to pick up some clothes for herself.

"Wow. Never thought I'd go on a shopping spree with Commander Shepard."

"I happen to enjoy shopping. Almost as much as shooting things."

I laughed.

"Not to pry, but where will you put all that? I never saw any dressers in your room."

"Then you haven't looked close enough."

I chewed my lip.

"I never even saw a bathroom anywhere on the Normandy."

She just shook her head. I dropped my bags on her bed.

"Ya know, you didn't have to buy all this. I have nowhere to keep it."

"Take it with you."

"I don't know if I can. Even If I can, what would I tell my parents? I went shop lifting?"

"I guess it would be better than telling them you were here."

I rolled my eyes.

She walked over to the corner and the wall slid away.

"Just stash it on the bottom drawer. I never use it."

My jaw dropped.

"What other secrets does this place have? I've gotta pay closer attention!"

I picked out a blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans, then, after being directed towards the bathroom at the end of the line of sleeping pods, (which was a place I had deliberately searched) I showered, and then walked back into the mess hall. After dinner and meeting most the crew, I checked the time.

"Shepard, what time was it when I woke up on Virmire?"

"I don't know. 'Bout ten thirtyish."

'And it was ten thirty when I went to bed… So that means there's a 12 hour difference.'

"I gotta go to bed. My mom gets me at six thirty, and its six."

"PM." She said.

"I know. I went to bed, in my time, at ten thirty pm, and woke up here, at ten thirty am."

She nodded.

"There's an empty sleeping pod at the end."

"Thanks."

APRIL 1ST 2014 6:15 AM

SOL SYSTEM / LOCAL CLUSTER / EARTH / UNITED STATES / NEBRASKA

ANNA

I woke up with a jerk, and sighed with relief. I was in my own time. There was a knock on my door.

"Anna!"

Mom.

"Yeah?"

"Kitchen."

I sighed.

"Alright."

Being homeschooled, I was able to get my chores and schoolwork done before noon. Then I loaded a pre-Ilos game, and jotted down the details. 'Ok. That's done. What now?' I smiled as an idea popped into my head. I started a new game and created my Shepard. Minus hair. I cackled. My mom looked up at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Just watching something on YouTube."

I sighed then took a screen shot and printed it. Afterwards, I played through Feros, and then had to get ready for my music lessons. I then ate, watched TV, and then headed to bed.

Yeah yeah yeah. I know. I have a very boring life. Anyways, the real action starts in the next chapter! So stay tuned! Please leave feedback! Still looking for someone to draw a cover. PM me if you're interested!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while because I have been really really really busy! I took a hunter's safety course, and the test was only on Monday, My music lessons started last week, and I've been babysitting on weekends. Add school on top that, and… yeah. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy and leave feedback!

APRIL 1ST 2183 8:00 AM

SOMEWHERE OUT IN THE TRAVERSE

ANNA

I woke to someone tapping on the glass to the sleeping pod. Shepard was standing outside. I pushed a button and the pod straightened and opened. I shove a piece of paper into her hand.

"I played through Ilos and wrote down the important stuff. Excuse the handwriting."

She scanned over the paper. Then I remembered.

"Oh yeah! Here you go!" I handed her the picture.

She dropped it laughing.

"Seriously?"

"I couldn't resist!"

After she finally stopped laughing, she picked it up and tossed it in the trash.

"Anyway, the reason I got you up, is because we're having a debrief and I thought you might wanna come."

"Really?" I asked, jumping up and down.

"Okay, okay, settle down, before I change my mind."

"Got it!"

I followed behind her. When we entered the room, all eyes turned towards us. Well, to be more specific, me. That's when I realized that I was still in my pajamas, wearing socks riddled with holes, and my hair was sticking up in places. I quickly ran my hands through my hair and sat on my feet in a vacant chair.

"You all probably wonder why I brought her here. Well, I had a long talk with her yesterday and she told me some very interesting things." She turned towards me. "Anna…"

'Oh no. Please God no…' I hate public speaking, singing, public ANYTHING!

"Would you please repeat what you told me yesterday?"

"Uh… Um… I… Uh…" I managed to stutter.

I cleared my throat and started again.

"Ok. So… I'm from the future and I somehow woke up here and I don't know why I'm here and….

"Ok…" Shepard cut me off. "What she is trying to say, She is actually from the the year two thousand fourteen. She somehow woke up on Virmire where we found her, and can, somehow, tell the future."

"Wait, you actually believe her?" Liara asked.

"She knows things about me that not even some of you know."

"Want proof?" I blurted out without thinking.

They all turned towards me. 'Ok, here goes nothing.'

"Kaiden, BAaT and Rahna."

He blushed and turned away.

"Liara, Matriarch T'Soni? Tali, your father serves and the Alarai. Wrex, Your father? Garrus, one word, Calibration."

As Shepard was talking them through the Ilos and the Citadel, I spent my time devising a plan. 'Ok, after were dismissed, I'll have to find some armor. Maybe Ash's armor is still in her locker. Hopefully it will fit. I'm gonna have to borrow a couple weapons also. Then I'll just hide in the Mako until we land, then 'Surprise!' Hopefully they won't shoot me. If the Mako's sensors don't pick me up first.' So my plan had a lot of flaws. So sue me!

"Ok! Kaiden, Tali, suit up and meet me in the cargo bay in ten minutes! The rest of you, Dismissed!"

As we filed out, she looked up at the ceiling.

"Joker! Bring us in!"

"Aye aye, Commander."

"I'm going back to bed."

"Alright. I'll make sure no one disturbs you."

I nodded and left the room. When I got down to the mess hall, I made sure no one was around then headed down to the cargo bay. I crept towards Ashley's locker. I swore when I saw it needed a code to open it.

"Try 2158."

I jumped and slowly turned around. Shepard was leaning against the Mako. I gulped.

"Try 2158." She repeated.

I turned back around, half expecting her to tackle me. I entered it and it slid open.

"How'd…"

"It's the year she was born."

"Oh. And you're letting me…"

"Just get the armor on and get in before I change my mind."

I dug through; purposely skipping the pink and white armor and pulled out the armor I had changed her out of before Virmire. She showed me how to adjust it and put it on. Then she dug through and handed me a shotgun and a pistol. She also showed me how to clip and unclip them from the armor. The elevator door opened as she handed me the helmet. I slid it on and radar popped up along with the shields of my squad mates.

"Cool! This is like Virtual Reality!"

Kaiden raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Your letting her come with us? She's just a child!"

"Who are you calling a kid?! I'm turning sixteen in four months!"

"Okay, everybody just calm down. She's coming with us because she knows some very valuable information. And I don't want to leave her on the Normandy, in case she is indoctrinated."

I glared at her.

"Alright, Get in. Anna, stay behind cover, don't come out until I say, and don't try to play hero. That's my job."

"I always stay behind cover. Unless I'm timed. Then I just run through. Like the time you have to get to Tali before she gets killed. Or when you set of the purge at peak 15. Too many Ranchi. I wouldn't be able to kill them all and get out in time."

"So in other words, you play chicken."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"That means you play chicken too. You are my character after all."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready commander?" Joker asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

Okay! Next chapter, DONE! Please leave feedback! And I'm still looking for someone to draw a cover. PM me if you're interested! Thanks! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Finally DONE babysitting. So I should have a little more time. We are going camping for about a month. And we're leaving on Sunday, so… This may be the last update for a little while. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy and please leave feedback!

CHAPTER 4

APRIL 1ST 2183 11:00 AM

PANGAEA EXPANSE / REFUGE / ILOS

ANNA

I slowly let out my breath as we stopped bouncing.

"You okay over there?" Shepard asked. "You look a little green around the gills."

"Just saw my entire life flash before my eyes, but yeah."

"Alright! Move out!"

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of Vigil. I spent most of the conversation just looking around at my surroundings. Afterwards, we took off after Saren again. When we got to the final ramp that led up to the Conduit, she backed up all the way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to experience some minor turbulence."

"Minor?!" I shouted.

Then she hit the gas. When I opened my eyes I was hanging upside down. I released my seatbelt, only realizing my mistake a few seconds to late.

'Thunk'

"Ow… That's gonna leave a mark." I rubbed my head.

Then my attention was drawn towards Shepard, who was trying to get the door open. After helping each other out, I stretched and rubbed my head again. We then sprinted towards the elevator, which was farther then the game led it to be. About half way there I stopped to catch my breath.

"Hey! What are you waiting for?!" Shepard shouted back at me.

"Just… Catching… My… Breath…"

"Colossus!" She shouted, pointing behind me.

I took off. When we boarded the elevator, I leaned against the wall.

"There was no Colossus, was there?"

She smiled.

"Ever heard of The Boy Who Cried Wolf?" I asked.

Then the elevator lurched to a stop, and I fell on my butt.

"Ow! I landed on my freaking shotgun!" I said, rubbing my behind.

"Saren stopped the elevator. Helmets on! We're going for a walk!"

I then attempted to grab my helmet, which was right smack dab in the middle of my back. I walked in circles trying to grab it.

"Come on!"

Kaiden grabbed it and handed it to me.

"Thanks. This couldn't get any more embarrassing…"

Shepard shot the glass and stepped out. Tripped on the edge, my boots leaving the metal. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"I stand corrected."

As we made our way up the side of the tower, I watched Sovereigns legs.

"Ya know, I found it strange that you can't get stomped on by sovereign. I even tried once. But it said I was going out of the mission perimeter."

Shepard stopped.

"Wait, you tried to get me stepped on?"

"Hey!" I said, raising my hands in an innocent gesture. "In the game, if you die, you just respawn at the most recent save point. The hatch is over there, by the way." I pointed.

When we dropped down into the council chambers, Saren was already at the control panel. Whilst they were talking, I was staring at Sovereign, wondering how the Presidium could hold him. When a gunshot went off, I looked in Saren's direction as he fell through the glass. I shook my head.

"Poor guy. He was only trying to help his species."

Shepard quirked her eyebrow at me.

"What?"

She just shook her head. She headed towards the control panel.

"SSV Normandy to Commander Shepard! Come on! God, please tell me that's you, Commander!"

"I'm here, Joker."

"I'm on the other side of the Relay with half of the Alliance fleet. Just waiting for thumbs up."

He was interrupted by another transmission.

"This is the Destiny Ascension! We have the Council on board and we are taking heavy fire! I repeat, we have the council on board!"

"We can move in now and save the Destiny Ascension, or we can hang back until the arms open. It's your choice." Joker said.

"Shepard!" Kaiden said. "If you send them in now, there won't be enough fire power left to take out Sovereign!"

"But if you don't, the Destiny Ascension will be destroyed and the council will be killed!" Tali Argued.

They all three looked at me.

"Save them or not. Doesn't really make a difference. The only problem is if you don't, you can't renew your spectre status in the second game."

"Wait, renew?"

"Long story."

She turned back to the control panel.

"Joker, move in. Save the Ascension."

"Aye aye Commander."

"The Council damn well better be grateful." Kaiden commented.

Shepard looked down at where Saren's body fell.

"Go make sure he's dead."

"Wait!" I shouted. "He himself is dead, but Sovereign still has control of him through his implants."

She pulled out her gun and shot him in the head for good measures.

"There. Let's open the arms and get the hell outta here."

"Couldn't agree more." I stated.

She pushed the button and started heading back when the platform started to shake.

"Dang it! I shoulda know it was still gonna happen!" I shouted, as it collapsed, taking us with it.

When I rose, I was face to face with the frog/Saren/sovereign thingy. I screamed and backed away. Pulling out my shotgun, I shot it in the face. All it did was hiss at me. We all opened fire.

"That thing is whole lot scarier in real life!"

"Get behind cover!" Shepard shouted.

I looked around.

"What Cov-"I was cut off when something slammed into my chest, throwing me backwards against the wall.

"Ow…"

I opened my eyes to see the thing coming closer. My shotgun was on the other side of the room.

"Crap."

I was surprised when its head jerked off to the side. It turned and hissed at Tali.

"Back off, Bosh'tet!"

While it was occupied, I crawled towards my shotgun. By time I turned around, it was dissolving. I let out my breath.

"Ow… That really hurt." I said, slowly standing up.

I limped over to the others, who were watching out the window. Then it hit me.

"Uh, we might wanna move. Like, NOW!" I shouted as Joker moved in for the final blow.

I limped away as fast as I could. I turned around just in time to see Shepard use a Biotic Kick on me. I went flying through the air.

APRIL 2ND 2014 2:30 AM

SOL SYSTEM / LOCAL CLUSTER / EARTH / UNITED STATES / NEBRASKA

ANNA

When I next opened my eyes, I was lying in bed. My entire body hurt. My chest, my back, my arms, my legs, my head, EVERYTHING. I slowly sat up, wincing.

"Ow..."

After slowly getting up, hobbling into the bathroom, and taking some Tylenol, I laid back down in bed. Wearing the armor wasn't helping. But I was afraid to take it off, in case I was buried in rubble. So I just lay in bed until I slowly drifted off.

APRIL 1ST 2183 2:30 PM

SERPANT NEBULA / WIDOW / CITADEL / CITADEL TOWER / COUNCIL CHAMBERS

ANNA

I awoke to the rubble being shifted. 'Good thing I did leave my armor on.' I thought, as the piece over my face moved. Shepard held out her hand and helped me up.

"Owie…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Ya big baby."

I glared at her.

"Which way?"

"I don't know."

"Whadaya mean, I don't know?"

"I don't know. It just skips to a cut scene."

She shook her head.

After we got out of the council chambers and back onto the Normandy, I headed straight for the shower. When I walked out, everyone was in the mess hall.

"How ya holding up?" Shepard asked.

I jumped.

"God! Don't do that!"

She laughed.

"Pretty much one big bruise, but it'll heal."

She nodded.

"Dinner is over there."

She pointed at what looked like lasagna. Grabbing a plate, I leaned against the wall. I was never really social, being homeschooled, and having nowhere to go. So I attempted to blend in. But I felt out of place. I had been more trouble than help during the entire mission. I should have just stayed on the Normandy. I placed my plate in the sink and headed towards the sleeping pod.

"Anna."

I jumped again.

"I told you not to do that!"

"I never got to thank you."

"For what? All I did was get into trouble. You would have figured out things on your own."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't pointed out the elevator on Ilos, we would have been searching for hours."

I shrugged.

"You still woulda figured it out."

"Look, You were a big help, weather you can see it or not. So thanks."

I smiled. I climbed into the sleeping pod.

"Night."

Alright! I tried to make a slightly longer chapter to make up for the time I won't be able to update. In the meantime, you should check out Sidnika's and Letticiae's stories. I'm not done with this story yet! So keep an eye out! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave Feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Turns out, I do have internet access! Thank you all for the Favorites, Follows, and reviews! I feel loved! (And thanks, Mom, for the grammar check.) This chapter jumps forward to Shepard's Memorial service. I also couldn't find what cluster Mindoir was in. :/ Please enjoy, and leave feedback!

CHAPTER 5

JUNE 5TH 9:00 AM

ATTICAN TRAVERSE / MINDOIR

ANNA

I sat in the back of the Chapel as the service started. I sat silently in the back as each of the Normandy's crew members went up and gave a speech. I wasn't able to come up with a speech, so I decided to play a song on the piano instead. I picked carefully. Though I knew she was coming back, I had still cried after I figured out. I told Shepard what would happen. But I felt as if I should have done more. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I faced Kaiden and he gave me a reassuring smile. Clutching the sheet music to my chest, I walked up to the Piano. I took a deep breath. For once, I wasn't nervous.

"Hope can drown, lost in thunderous sound. Fear can claim, what little faith remains. But I carry strength from souls of gold. They won't let me give in. I will never surrender. We'll free the earth and skies. Crush my heart into embers, and I will reignite."

I wasn't paying any attention to what was happening behind me. I didn't see Joker limp out of the room, or Tali follow after him.

"Death will take those who fight alone. But united we can break, the fate once set in stone. Just hold the line until the end, cause we will give them hell. I will never surrender; we'll free the earth and skies. Crush my heart into to embers, and I will reignite."

I walked over to the empty coffin and placed the sheet music inside. Tears where rolling down my cheeks as I returned to my seat. After everyone had finished their speeches, we filed out. I waited off to the side of the door for Kaiden, who had come back in with Joker a little while before.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

He shrugged, and then leaned against the wall.

"I know how you feel…"

"Did you know this would happen?"

"Yes, but…"

"Why didn't you warn her?!"

"I did, but…"

"If she knew, why did she go?!"

"Kaiden, just listen. In a little while, the Shadow Broker will try to find her body. Liara will get to it first, though. She'll hand it over to Cerberus…"

"Why would she do that?"

"Just listen! After she gives her body to Cerberus, they start a project, which they call Project Lazarus. They bring her back, Kaiden."

"Why should I listen to you? Maybe you lied to her. Maybe you sent her there to be killed!"

My eyes widened.

"Kaiden!" His mother said from behind him.

I shook my head and walked off.

"You should have said that!" I heard her yell at him.

'So much for comforting him. Why would he think that? Who cares? It's over. I'm probably not coming back anyways.' I wiped my eyes one more time and looked around. Where was I supposed to go? The Normandy was destroyed. I had no surviving family members. (To my knowledge) Kaiden as his family where the ones that brought me here. I had nowhere to go. So I sat on a park bench, and waited.

Okay, I know, short chapter, the next one picks up just before Shepard wakes up. I promise it'll be longer! The song Anna sung was Reignite by Malukah. If you haven't heard it yet, look it up! Thanks for reading! I will update next week. No maybe about it! Please leave feedback!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I can't believe no one reviewed the last chapter. I'm heart broken. L But, despite that, I'm updating. So, can anyone guess what today is? It's obviously the Wednesday, October the 15th. But can anyone guess what's on that day? Answer is at the bottom! Enjoy! And please leave feedback!

CHAPTER 6

OCTOBER 30TH 2185 10:00AM

CERBERUS STATION

ANNA

TWO YEARS LATER…

I moaned and rolled over, patting my leg, looking for my blanket. I then sat up.

"No way!" I said looking around. "I'm back!"

Jumping up I looked around for anything familiar. Then a door opened to my right. Shepard limped out, leveling her pistol at my head. I ran towards her and hugged her.

"Anna?"

She shook her head.

"You always end up in the most interesting places at the most interesting times."

I smiled at her.

"I'm just glad to be back!"

"Back?"

"Long story."

She rolled her eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit."

I gave her a toothy grin.

"Lead the way."

Shepard held her finger up to her ear.

"Just catching up with an old friend. You still got your comm unit, Anna?"

"I've been wearing it to bed for the last three and a half months." I said, tapping my ear.

After pressing a few buttons on her Omni tool, I was patched through.

_"Shepard, you have to get moving!"_

"Hi, Miranda."

_"Who are you, and how the hell do you know my name? You know what, forget it. Just both of you hurry up and get to the Shuttle bay!"_

As we made our way through the station, I was able to find another pistol and picked it up.

"I'm so glad they switched to heat sinks. No chance of it over heating."

"But now you have to find ammo."

"I never had a problem. Well, unless you count trying to find ammo for rocket launchers."

"That counts.

_"Comman… Mechs… Closing in on… Posit… Go… Meet up a… the shut… ay"_

"Is that supposed to happen?" She asked, looking at me.

"Yeah. Don't panic. I'd know right away if something happened that wasn't supposed to. But, just to be on the safe side, what's your full name?"

"Ameara Lyn Shepard. Why?"

"Cause I wrote a fan fiction. You had switched bodies with a federal Agent."

She quirked her eyebrow.

"You are one strange child."

"I'm not a 'child' anymore. I'm 18."

As we walked into the next room, we crouched next to Jacob.

"Shepard? I didn't know you were up. Things must be really bad if Miranda… Who's she?"

"No one too important. Just act like I'm not here." I said, waving his question off.

I popped up and blew a Mechs head off.

He looked at Shepard.

"She's just a friend. Do you know where the shuttle bay is?"

"We might wanna finish off…"

"Done!" I shouted.

They looked at me. I shrugged.

"I've been practicing."

"What about Miranda?"

"She's fine. She's waiting for us at the shuttle bay." I said.

"Okay, in that case…"

Oh, how I love freaking complete strangers out. Well, I'm strange to them, anyway. Then the rest of the time, I was almost completely silent. Almost. Then we ran into Jenkins.

"Can't we just shoot him and get it over with?" I asked.

He looked absolutely terrified. Shepard looked at me.

"You seem to have gotten more violent."

"It's not that. It's just, I have a job now. I gotta get up six. And I'd like to get Freedoms Progress over with."

"No, we aren't gonna just shoot him. You'll get to work on time."

I sighed.

Okay, Yeah I know, it sucks. It's just, I'm running out of ideas, and I promised to update this week. I'll be posting a story (as soon as I finish the first chapter) about what happened in those two years. Keep an eye out in the Avatar: The last Airbender, and The Legend of Korra sections! :D So, I will try and make a better chapter next time. No promise that it'll be next week. If you want a good chapter anyway. But, anyways, thanks for suffering through the chapter. Please tell me how bad it was. And the answer to the question at the beginning? My birthday! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! We just got back from camping a couple of days ago! And as to your replies about Romance Options for Anna…

Mizuki00: Awesome suggestion, but I don't swing that way. Sorry.

Kittycat-Chan92: Love that idea! I will definitely take it into consideration!

Guest: Again, Sorry, I don't swing that way…

Anyway, thank you all for your suggestions and feed back! It makes me feel special! (And it lets me know people are still reading…) Please enjoy and leave feedback! I took some extra time to make it a longer chapter!

CHAPTER 7

OCTOBER 30TH 2185 12:30 PM

CERBERUS STATION

ANNA

I blew my bangs out of my face while sitting in the shuttle, my hands bound behind my back.

"Is this seriously necessary?"

"I have no idea who you are, how you got here, and how you know all of our names. My first guess is that you're probably a spy." Miranda replied.

"Shepard…" I whined. "Please tell them. They won't listen to me."

"And what makes you think they'll believe me? I'm the one they just resurrected. For all they know, I could have been brainwashed."

I glared at her.

"Sure. Yeah. Give them more ammunition against me."

She shrugged.

"Fine! Call Joker! He'll tell you! Or Liara! Even Kaiden! Oh wait. That's right. He disappeared off the grid a couple months ago. Still!"

Miranda glanced at Jacob, who just shrugged.

"We will figure things out when we get there."

I sighed, and then began entertaining myself by blowing my hair. After another 10 minutes, Miranda exploded.

"Would you stop that? It's annoying!"

"Ya know what else is annoying?!" I shouted back.

"Settle down you two! The last thing we need is someone else dying." Shepard cut in.

I glared at Miranda through my bangs.

"Test-tube Clone Princess."

"What did you call me?!"

She glared back at me.

Then the shuttle came to a stop and the doors opened. I was hauled out of the shuttle.

"Ya know I can walk by myself, right?" I said, jerking my hands out of her grip.

When we got to the main room, I sat down on a chair while waiting for Shepard to get done talking with Timmy. Miranda sat across from me.

"Alright." She took a deep breath. "Why don't you tell me who you really are, and why you're here."

"I told you! My Name is Anna-Maria Erwine, and I don't know how! I just did!"

"Unless you stop lying, I am not taking those off you. I looked you up in the data base. Anna-Maria Erwine died over a hundred years ago. So who are you really?"

"Bosh'tet."

I don't think her face could get any redder.

"Fine! I'll let the Illusive Man deal with you! And trust me, he does not like spies!"

"Huh. Funny, considering whom Kei Leng works for."

She backhanded me.

"Oh-ho, you should not have done that. I'll have plenty of time to get back at you.

"Oh trust me." A voice from behind her said. "I lived with her for about a year. And in that short time, I learned that she can and will get payback. One time, I called her short stuff. You don't wanna know what she did to me."

"Joker!" I shouted, standing up, but then tripping over the conveniently placed foot in front of me.

Without my hands to catch me, my head hit the floor, making me bite my lip.

"Whoops. My bad." Miranda said, leaning against the wall.

I rolled onto my back and Joker helped me up. I wiped the blood from my lip on my shirt, glaring at her the whole time. I turned to Joker.

"So, how have you been?"

"Oh, you know, Shepard died, I got grounded, the usual."

I laughed.

"So, if you're back, that must mean…"

"Joker?"

He turned to face Shepard. She ran up to him and hugged him. He looked utterly shocked.

"Oh my god, I missed you."

She backed up.

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well, if I had gotten into the escape pod when I was supposed to, you never would have… You know…"

"You cared about the Normandy, just as much as I do."

"I know but…"

"I don't blame you. What happened, happened. The past is in the past."

"Hakuna Matata." I said.

They turned towards me.

"Ya know, the Lion King? Hakuna Matata? It means no worries for the rest of your days…" I started singing.

"Okay, you can stop. I get it." Shepard said.

I laughed.

"What happened to your lip?"

I scowled at Miranda.

"Okay, you two need to knock it off, or I will do it for you."

"But…!" I started.

She cut me off with a glare.

"Fine…"

Miranda then left the room. A little while later, she came back. She looked at me.

"The Illusive Man wants to see you." She said, pointing behind her.

"Can you take these off first?" I asked, lifting my hands.

"Not until I have clearance to."

"How about a change of clothes?"

"No."

I glared at her.

"Can Shepard come with me, at least?"

"No. He wants to see YOU."

She escorted me to the Conference room, then turned around and left.

"Okay, Timmy. What do you want?"

He stared me.

"What?"

"Ya know, TIM, The Illusive Man? Timmy?"

He just tapped his cigarette on the ashtray.

"The only record of an Anna-Maria Erwine was over one hundred years ago. Born in 1998. Died in 2083. Then, 2 years ago, a 15 year old, shows up on Virmire claiming to be her. She disappears again two days after Shepard's funeral, and then re-appears on a Cerberus Station, which just happened to be the Station Shepard was on. I would sure like to know how you accomplished that."

"Before I answer any questions, I want these taken off."

He waved his hand and Miranda appeared again. I rubbed my wrists.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and left again.

"Okay, I'm not exactly sure how it happens. For all I know, this could be a crazy dream. But all I know is that every time I go to sleep, I wake up in the Mass Effect universe. Well, not just Mass Effect, but, any video game, TV show, or book!"

"So, your saying that, last night, you went to sleep, and woke up here?"

"Exactly!"

"I don't see what you're trying to accomplish here, but there is no way possible to just, appear."

"So, you think I'm lying?"

"Yes, and I'm going to keep you locked up, until you decide to tell the truth."

My jaw dropped.

"That does not gonna happen."

Shepard appeared from the corner of the room.

"Shouldn't you have left already?"

"I wasn't going to leave without her. You want me to work for you? She comes with me. Otherwise I'll find a way to fight the collectors without you."

He took another draw from his cigarette.

"Fine. You feel like getting stabbed in the back, be my guest. A word of advice though, I won't be paying to bring you back again."

"I know I can trust her. She proved that in the fight against Saren."

"Fine. Take her."

Then he was gone. I turned towards Shepard.

"Thanks."

She shrugged then turned to leave. I followed behind her. When we got back out, Miranda was waiting outside the door.

"So that's it? He's just, letting you go?"

I smiled at her.

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to have an extra set of armor lying around, would you?"

"And she's coming with us?!"

"Yes. And let's try to keep the slap fights to a minimum." Shepard answered.

"No promises." I said.

Alrighty guys! I would have made it longer, but I have to play through Mass Effect 2 again. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I'm still looking for someone to draw a cover. PM me if you're interested! Thanks again! Leave feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry it took so long! I almost had the chapter finished, but I turned my computer off without saving… My bad. :D Anyway, as for your romance suggestions for Anna…

Sidnika: I think I'd be hilarious too! Definitely adding to my list of suggestions. And I'm a Ken/Gabby shipper, so… Yeah. But thanks anyway!

Mizuki00: Adding to my list of suggestions!

Thank you all for your suggestions! I LOVE hearing from y'all! When I see a review, I do a happy dance! :D This is the last chance for you guys to suggest… hurry up! Thanks for reading, enjoy, and please leave feedback!

CHAPTER 8

OCTOBER 30TH 2185 2:30 PM

FREEDOM'S PROGRESS

ANNA

I pulled my shotgun off my back as we jumped out of the shuttle. I looked around at my surroundings, and smiled as an idea came to mind. Stooping down, I gathered up a handful of snow, and compacted it into a ball. Then tossed at the back Lawson's head. I quickly raised my shotgun and turned away, pretending not to pay attention. When it hit her head, she turned around and wiped the snow off her face.

"Why you little…" She said, turning her icy glare towards me.

"What? You get hit in the head with a snowball and you automatically suspect me?"

Shepard gave me that look.

"Ok, fine, it was me."

"Anna?"

I jumped and turned around, and was shocked to see my mother standing behind me. Miranda broke into a defensive stance.

"Put your hands up where I can see them!"

"You wanna see my hands?" She threw her an inappropriate gesture, with both hands.

"I'm serious! Keep your hands where I can see them or I will shoot you where you stand!"

"Go ahead. Shoot me. But you better hope I don't get up. 'Cause it'll be the last thing you ever do." She said, not breaking eye contact.

"Mom?!" I gaped.

Shepard turned to me.

"That's your mom? I can see where you get your dramatic flair."

"That's the scary thing, Shep. She isn't dramatic. She's dead serious."

She glared at the nickname.

"What the hell, over?" My mom said, drawing attention back to her.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?!"

"Keep it down! There's mech's here!" Shepard hissed.

"Very good question. And what the hell are you doing here? And that sure as hell isn't my Shepard!" She said, completely ignoring her.

"Okay!" Shepard said, cutting off my reply. "You," She pointed to my mom. "Get into the shuttle, and don't come out till we get back. We have a Quarian to save!"

My Mom looked at me.

"Ya know, you could seriously screw up the story line by doing that."

"What?" I asked, spreading my arms out in an innocent gesture.

"Seriously, telling her what's gonna happen? You don't see any marginal error, there? One mistake and it could change the entire story line."

"Hey!" Shepard shouted. "I am WELL aware of the dangers that changing something major could create. Why do you think I haven't done so yet?"

She just glared at her.

"Mom! Just go wait in the shuttle! We'll be back in a little bit!"

She turned around and stomped back to the shuttle, mumbling something about 'Never wanting kids in the first place'.

"Can we get this over with, before my mom decides to murder me in my sleep for pulling her into this?"

Shepard shrugged and turned back around. Jacob just stared with a 'What the hell just happened' look on his face. Shaking my head, I turned back towards the others and we headed out, wondering what I would come up with as to why I was here, how I got here, and how my mom got here. If I wasn't careful, It would come back to bite me in the blubber.

OCTOBER 30TH 2185 5:30 PM

SSV NORMANDY SR2

ANNA

After, painstakingly, explaining to mom what had been happening the last couple years, I had decided to take a shower. I sighed as the hot water ran down my back, washing my stress away. Why, oh why, did mom have to touch me, right as soon as I fell asleep? Now, I'd have to deal with mom… I banged my head against the wall a couple times. When I had decided to get out, I realized the time. I had to get mom back, like… Now! I quickly dressed and ran towards the mess.

"Come on mom! Gotta go now!" I said, dragging her towards the crews' quarters.

"Slow down!"

"It's five till!"

When we go there, I laid down in bed.

"Hold my hand!"

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why…?

"Just do it!"

"I'm not holding your hand."

"Do it, or never go back."

She glared, and took my hand. I laid my head down, and relaxed. Before I knew it, I drifted off.

NOVEMBER 1ST 2017 6:00 AM

LOCAL CLUSTER / SOL SYSTEM / EARTH / UNITED STATES / NEBRASKA

ANNA

My head jerked up. I looked down at my laptop, which had died. Sighing, I closed it and rose to my feet, setting it back on the couch. Mom was already in the kitchen.

"How'd you manage to get in there so quick?"

She just looked at me.

"Do not breathe a word of this to your Dad. If you do, he will most likely put us both in straightjackets and ship us off to the nut house."

"I won't, if you don't."

I quickly headed back to my room changed. I emerged ten minutes later, ready for work.

"Mom! Have you seen my keys?"

"Nope. I don't use them, so why are you asking me?"

I stuck my tongue out at her. Then it hit me. I had left them in my pants pocket, and they were currently sitting next to my bunk on the Normandy. I swore and borrowed the spare key mom keeps with her. When I got into my car, I laid my head down on the wheel, making the horn go off. Things couldn't get much worse…

Okay! Finally done! And you got to meet my Mom! Thanks for giving me permission to put you in here Mom! (And yes, My Mom IS actually like that. PM her and ask her yourself. Sathra is her pen name.) Thanks for reading! Remember, last chance to drop a suggestion… Please do so! I will try to update as soon as possible! I start my first job on Wednesday, so… Yeah. But thanks! And please drop a suggestion!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! Life has been crazy! Anyways, I'm back! Thanks for sticking around! Please leave feedback!

OCTOBER 31st 2016 12:00PM

SOL SYSTEM / LOCAL CLUSTER / EARTH / UNITED STATES / NEBRASKA

ANNA

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, sitting in the holding cell at the police station. After running a red light, after dropping my phone and bending down to pick it up, I had gotten pulled over. Apparently, someone matching my description had robbed a local convenience store, so they brought me in. Now, I was five hours late for work, Arrested for theft, and likely to miss my quiz on my criminal justice course, Which makes up for a fifth of my grade. Finally, someone came to the door.

"Anna Erwine?"

I stood up.

"There appears to have been a mistake."

'Ya think?!' I resisted the urge to say.

"The thief was caught with all the money, so that means you're free to go."

"Finally. Thank you."

Resisting the urge to pull out my hair, I finally headed out to work."

OCTOBER 31ST 2185 8:00AM

SOMEWHERE OUT IN THE TRAVERSE

ANNA

I sat across from Shepard in the mess hall.

"And not to mention I got a D- on my quiz! I might as well have flunked!"

"Must've used up all your good luck. Karma is a bitch."

"Talk about it."

"We should be close to Omega. Go suit up."

I stood up from the chair, almost tripping over the lip on the floor.

"God! I'd be surprised if I didn't get shot!"

"Don't jinx yourself."

OCTOBER 31ST 2185 12:00 PM

OMEGA

ANNA

I sat behind cover, my breath coming in short gasps, as I looked down at the hole in my chest. I had volunteered to 'Keep Garrus alive' while Shepard took the other two and closed the shutters. I had stopped Garrus from getting sniped in the chest by taking it myself, and didn't realize my barriers where so low. It went straight through them and my armor. Garrus knelt down next to me.

"Goddamnit, Anna! My barriers could've taken it!"

A nervous chuckle was my only reply.

"Shepard! Hurry it up! Anna's hit!"

_"Jesus, Anna!" _Was her reply_. "We're on the last one! How bad is it?"_

He scanned me with his Omni.

"It pricked her lung. We have ten minutes, if even that!"

Another wave and the pain lessened.

"Make it 20!"

He popped up and fired a shot, immediately ducking as a rocket flew over his head. I lifted my shotgun and shot a merc that was trying to get a bead on Garrus. I screamed in pain from the recoil. After that, I was only vaguely aware of my surroundings. Shepard came back, and knelt next to me. She said something before her attention was turned to something out of my field of vision.

"Shit! We have no time for this!"

Then I winced as the rocket sent Garrus flying… 'Oops. Guess I shoulda warned them about that…' Shepard said something into her earpiece before her and Miranda hefted Garrus up. Jacob easily scooped me up of the floor. After a coughing fit, I looked down at the fresh blood on my hand.

"Oh… That's not good…" Was the only thing I said.

Jacob turned at yelled something. Taking a full breath was getting harder to do. When we boarded the Normandy, half the crew gathered around the airlock. Two crewmen grabbed Garrus and I was transferred to Shepard. Chakwas said something and someone raised their hand, and then began to follow us. Then my eyes slowly drifted close, only to jerk back open when someone slapped my face. I glared at Shepard as she laid me down on the slab. I wasn't able to help my eyes drifting close a second time.

NOVEMBER 1ST 2016 1:30 AM

SOL SYSTEM / LOCAL CLUSTER / EARTH / UNTIED STATES / NEBRASKA

ANNA

I gasped and shot up when I woke, immediately holding back a scream as pain shot through my chest.

"Oh, owowowowowowow…" I said, getting up and limping towards the bathroom. Digging through the medicine cabinet, I pulled out the bottle of aspirin. 'Whelp,' I thought. 'Medi-gel doesn't heal everything right away…' Sighing with relief as the pain faded, I lay back down on my bed.

OCTOBER 31ST 2185 3:00 PM

OMEGA DOCKING BAY / SSV NORMANDY SR2

ANNA

I moaned and opened my eyes.

"Ow…"

"Well, what did you expect, taking the equivalent of a 50. Cal round to the chest?" Shepard said, reclining in the chair she was sitting in. "I told you not to jinx yourself, but did you listen? No…"

"Hey! I didn't know my barriers where that low!"

"Garrus' could have taken it. And about that whole missile thing…"

"Before you say anything, I was gonna tell you, but kept forgetting."

"I know. Just, try a little harder next time."

I sighed.

"Okay. And, why'd you slap me?"

"Huh?"

"Earlier?"

"You weren't paying attention to anything anyone was saying, so how else was I supposed to get your attention?"

I shrugged.

"Still. It hurt. You could have at least taken of your gauntlet."

She shrugged.

"So, now you have an imprint of my hand on your face. Big deal."

"Um, Yeah, it is. My sisters and my dad?"

"Just do what you did every other time."

"Excessive make up? Ya know when I do that, I break out like crazy?"

"So… Better than being shipped of the psychiatric ward."

I sighed.

"How long till I can get up outta here?"

"Now, if you're careful. But you won't be going planet or station side for about a month."

"Ugh…."

She smirked.

"Welcome to my world. I was lying on a slab for two years. Dead."

"Yeah, But it's not my fault. It's Bioware's!"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't played the game!"

"Exactly! You have me to thank for your life!"

"Ah, shut up."

"You can't tell me to shut up. I'm technically, older then you."

"How so?"

"I was born in 1998. So HA!"

She glared it me, before whacking my upside the head and exiting the room.

"She Gibbs' slapped me."

Okay! Hope Ya'll enjoyed it! Y'all will figure out who the love interest is in the next chapter! Leave feedback! (And sorry if my mom scared you off. O.o) Anyways, that's for reading! Stay tuned! A new chapter will come one day or another!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry for the wait! I know. I suck. Anyways, I hope I didn't scare you all off. I notice the reviews are getting fewer and fewer with each chapter. Please leave feedback. It makes me feel special.

OCTOBER 31st 2185 8:30AM  
WIDOW/ CITADEL / DOCKING BAY D24 / NORMANDY SR2  
ANNA

I sat in the medbay, my feet dangling of the edge of the bed. Slowly, I got to my feet and headed towards the clothes Shepard had set out for me. It had been a pain in the arse to keep it hidden from my Dad and sisters. But, I managed. Slowly lifting the shirt above my head, I growled in pain. The door hissed open.

"Hey doc... ANNA!" Joker said turning around, covering his eyes. "Sorry. I'll just go now..."

"No, wait. I... could use a little bit of help."

He blushed as he limped his way over to me. He helped me get my clean shirt on.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

It was silent.

"So... where you going?"

"With Shepard to get Kasumi."

"Does she know this?"

"Not yet..."

He laughed.

More silence.

"Hey, would you like to grab some sushi?"

"Sure." I answered, completely forgetting that I hate sushi.

OCTOBER 31st 2185 12:30PM  
CITADEL / SILVER SUN STRIP / RYU SUSHI  
ANNA

"Whadaya mean you don't like sushi?!"

"I just don't."

"Strange child."

I stuck my tongue out at him

"Though I may sometimes act like it, I'm not a child anymore. I'm 18."

"Yeah, I noticed."

We sat in an awkward silence.

"Sooo... Figure out what you want yet?"

"Umm... anything that doesn't have fish in it."

"California roll it is then."

OCTOBER 31st 2185 7:53PM  
CITADEL / DOCKING BAY D24 / NORMANDY SR2  
ANNA

I lay in bed, Joker's arm wrapped around my bare middle. One thing led to the next, and we ended up back on the Normandy. Honestly, I thought this would help me forget. But it made me think about it all the more.

FLASHBACK...

I gasped, pulling air into my lungs. I was in a wide open field. Nothing but green grass surrounding me. 'Did I die?' I asked myself looking around.

"No, you didn't." A voice said. "Your time simply ended in that universe. You've done everything you can to help the four nations. For now."

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"I know you probably have a lot of questions."

"Damn straight."

"Every time you leave a universe. Permanently. You die. So you don't raise too many questions."

"What do you mean 'every time I leave a universe I die?' You only die once."

"No, you don't get it. You only die in one universe. You're still alive in yours."

"So, your telling me that each time I leave a universe, I die. What the hell?! You mean I have to die every freaking time?!"

"Exactly. But be warned. If you die prematurely, you're dead. For real."

I'd been able to keep up a brave face so far, but when I got shot... I know I'd probably made a mistake sleeping with Jeff. I felt dirty. Not the good kind either. And it was my own fault. I was the one who came onto him. I blinked back tears. What would my parents say? God, what would Shepard say? I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Hey, what's a matter?" Jeff asked, kissing my cheek.

"Just thinking."

"Everything is fine."

"I know."

His grip tightened around me. I giggled. (Oh god, giggled...)

"Careful. Don't want you to break your arm."

He laughed.

"Would be surprised if I didn't fracture a couple bones earlier."

'Way to make a girl feel guilty.'

"ARE you ok?"

"Yeah. I was just kidding."

"Ok. Good."

I felt him run his fingers through my hair.

"I've wanted to do that since you came back on board."

"Today?"

He shook his head.

"The first time. With Shepard at the Cerberus station.

"Ya mean with a bloody lip and pissed off glances towards Miranda?"

"Exactly." He laughed. "Honestly, I thought you were kinda annoying when you were on the SR1."

"Ha. Thanks."

"Seriously. You were practically worshipping Shepard and completely ignoring the piece of man candy sitting up in the cockpit."

"Hey, I came up to see you occasionally. Wasn't my fault I was out saving the galaxy with Shepard."

"Ha! According to Shepard, all you were doing is walking around in circles, tripping over imaginary ledges, trying to get stepped on by Sovereign, and getting your butt kicked by Saren."

"Hey, my arms where too short to reach my helmet, there really WAS a ledge, I didn't, it was in the game, and he snuck up on me!"

He laughed

"So, did you miss me while I was gone?"

"Mmm… Maybe. What were you up too while you were gone?"

"Went back to my world. Visited another."

"Oh? Which one?"

"Avatar. You've probably never heard of it."

"Ya mean the one with all the blue, Non-Asari people?"

I laughed.

"No, not that one. Avatar: The Last Airbender. It's an animated show that stopped airing back in 2008."

"Oh. Any good?"

"Yeah. Then it came out with a sequel. Spent the last year there. We should have a marathon sometime."

"Ya mean after we kick collector ass? Cause, we will, right?"

I laughed again.

"Yes. We will. And I don't see why we can't have one with the entire crew sometime this week."

He shrugged.

"Okay."

"Just gotta find a TV. A DVD player. And an outlet to plug them into."

"EDI will be able to come up with something. It's useful for something's."

"SHE is useful."

"Ehh."

I smiled. After a little bit, I curled up against him and fell asleep. Okay! Done! If you were wondering, the flashback was from Anna's time in the Avatar: The Last Airbender universe. I haven't posted it yet, and probably won't until this is finished, but I'm working on it. Anyways, I have a proposition. If you all leave at least 10 reviews per chapter, I promise to update once a week. Deal? So... leave feedback, and if I get 10 reviews, I will update next week.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews! And thanks FOODninja. I'm glad you like it. And I never really thought about it that way. I'm glad that my mom didn't scare you all off. She has a habit of doing so. And is proud of it. One reason I like reviews, is that it helps me know all my readers are still reading. I still see the occasional fav and or follow. But it's nice to know you all are still reading. :) Any who, enough yapping, let's get to the story! Thanks for reading. And by the way, if you leave a review, it doesn't have to be anything special. Just a simple, I'm still reading, or something will do. Or if you feel the need, do a grammar check like my mom. :) Enjoy!

Chapter 11

NOVEMBER 1ST 2185 8:30AM  
NORMANDY SR2  
ANNA

I blew my bangs out of my face in frustration as I stood in the mess hall trying to get the TV set up.

"EDI, have you found an adapter or something that I can use on this?"

"I have. But the closest planet where we can buy an adapter is in the terminus systems."

I sighed. Maybe I could get it off the extranet. Shepard turned the corner.

"How is it coming along?"

I sighed.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah. I can't find a freaking adapter to plug the DVD player and the TV into. I may be able to find the show on the extranet, but I doubt it. It was popular when it came out, but that was over a hundred years ago."

"There has to be some fans out there that have it up somewhere."

"I can look. What did you come down here for? Making your rounds?"

"Actually, was wondering if you felt like going to a party."

"Really? Does Kasumi know?

"She suggested it. Said you'd probably blend in. Ya know, being able to act the 22nd century girl when you were raised in the 21st."

"She knows?"

"Yeah. I asked her how, and all she said was she keeps an ear to the ground. Honestly, I think she went through my messages."

"Sure. But I wish you would have asked sooner. I don't have a dress."

"I got one that might fit you. Haven't worn it for years, but I still have it. Luckily, I had forgotten it when I stopped at the Citadel before Alchera."

"Thanks."

NOVEMBER 2ND 2185 5:30 PM

ANNA

I sat in the back of the skycar, fidgeting with my dress. It was a sleeveless, dark purple dress that had a lilac colored sheer that wrapped around my waist, and came just above the knees. It was pretty, but rather uncomfortable. Especially since the bust was little small. I had donned my white jacket that I stored away in my closet after my sister's wedding. I decided to wear flats, considering, although I could walk just fine in heels, running and fighting in them was a different story. Pulling up the top of the dress again, I sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Okay, so I ran you guys through what's gonna happen, right?"

"Yes." Kasumi answered. "I cannot show myself."

"Exactly. Otherwise he will know it's you. Well, he assumes."

"So I stay hidden. Okay, Shepard, or should I say, Miss Allison Gunn, I have your background all set up. You should get in without any problems. Anna, you are Angelica Strym. Allison's niece. You recently joined her... business. And you are to take over the 'business' should anything happen to her. Or that's what your file says anyway. Okay, you were born on earth, in England. But you moved to Terra Nova with your father after your mother died. You were a trouble maker in school, and arrested once for shop lifting, and another for hacking into the colonies defensive system to keep any messages or anything from getting in or out when the asteroid fiasco happened. Your auntie got you out of trouble by pulling a few strings and later recruited you."

"Wow. Terrorism is a pretty big step up from shoplifting."

"I added some other stuff. But you were only arrested twice."

"I'm also not a Batarian sympathizer. And I don't know how to hack anything bigger than a simple door."

"You're a good actress. Or so you led me to believe. Which, to do so, would take a good actress."

I just shook my head.

"We're almost there. You have everything you need in the statue, right?"

"It's not my custom made armor, but considering the chest piece has a hole in it, what I have will have to work." I said.

"Good! Let's get this show on the road!"

When we landed, I pulled up my dress once more before stepping out of the skycar. Grabbing my handbag, which had some pepper spray in it, just in case, to give me enough time to activate my Omni-blade, I followed behind Shepard? Walking up to the entrance, he greeted us.

"Miss Gunn, I presume?"

She smiled and nodded, taking his outstretched hand and shaking it.

"And you must be Angelica."

I resisted the urge shiver in disgust as he kissed my hand.

"Pleased to meet you." I replied with my best English accent. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And I you. I have to say, I'm impressed with your work with the Asteroid X35 incident. And you were only 15. I'd love to hear all about it."

"I..."

"Sir?"

His attention was turned towards Saren's statue.

"But, maybe another time. Unfortunately, my attention is needed elsewhere."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, let's go find a way into the vault." Kasumi said over the comm.

I stood by the pool, waiting for Shepard to get done taking the voice sample.

"Hey there."

I gagged as the smell of stale alcohol washed I over me. I turned around and saw a man in his late thirties a little too close for my liking.

"Wanna go get a drink?"

"Umm... I'm only 18. Sorry." I said, trying to inch past him.

"Aww, come on. Just one?" He said, cutting off my escape by placing his hand on the wall, His face only inches from mine

I took a step back, realizing my mistake a second too late. My foot slipped of the edge and I fell backwards into the pool. I surfaced, sputtering. Great. Now not only is the dress to small, now it's drenched. I swam my way towards the ladder, and Shepard pulled me up.

"You're lucky that dress is too small for me." She said, handing handing me the shoe that feel off on the way down. "And I think I just found away into his bedroom."

I smiled. We walked over to him.

"I'm so embarrassed to ask this, but, I fell into the pool, and I need a place to change."

"Of course. My bedroom is down there. I will tell the guard to let you in."

"Thank you."

I ran out to the skycar where I stashed my jeans and t-shirt and headed back in. Shepard and I headed towards the bedroom. The guard stopped us.

"I was told only to let one of you in."

"She is going to help me with my makeup."

He mulled it over.

"Fine. Just don't touch anything. If you do, we are all dead."

"Wouldn't want that now, would we?"

When we got in after I changed, we spread out.

"Yes!" Shepard declared standing up and placing the couch cushion back into place.

"You found DNA?" Kasumi asked, looking up from where she was digging through his drawers.

"No, a credit chit!"

She rolled her eyes and continued rummaging.

"Got something!" I declared pulling a used tissue out of the garbage.

"Disgusting, but it will work." Kasumi said.

"Someone's coming!" Shepard hissed.

Kasumi cloaked as I sat down on the couch, Shepard kneeling down in front of me with mascara. It was the guard.

"Are you guys almost done?"

"Yep. Just adding a finishing touch." Shepard said, putting lid back on. "There. Let's get back out there."

I smiled, picking up the dress, swaying my hips as I walked by the guard, giving him something to look at, other than the glimmering shape that slipped past him.

"That was too close." Kasumi commented.

We all headed down to the vault. Shepard stared eerily at the statue of Saren. He seemed to stare back.

"Shep."

She jumped.

"We're in. Grab your armor and let's go!"

"Yeah..." She answered, still staring at the statue.

After we changed, we entered the vault. I walked through the room, staring at the artifacts. When I came to the ogre, I stopped.

"Ya know, it took me a little while to figure out whether or not this was the Shadow Broker, or an Ogre from Dragon Age."

"If you could get this confused with the Shadow Broker, do I even wanna know what species he/she/it is?"

"Yahg. Same size, less pretty. And ogres aren't pretty. The Quinari aren't even that pretty, but their prettier before they get tainted."

"Tainted?"

"Long story. Totally different game."

She shrugged.

We continued walking through.

"Alright, Miss Strym, where is the greybox?"

I walked down towards the end of the pedestals. Kasumi picked it up.

"This is it. I can't believe we found it."

We were interrupted.

"I figured you weren't who you said you were. No fifteen year old would be able to hack into a colonies defense systems. And you must be miss Goto."

Of course, nothing goes smoothly for me...

Okay! Next chapter should be up next Monday, if you keep the reviews up! I hope you guys liked it! And I picked Joker. XD couldn't pass up the opportunity. More Joker/Anna coming up in the next chapter! And my mom might pop up again in the next few chapters... so stay tuned! And leave a review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! I noticed you guys are falling a little bit behind... come on! Just one review per reader! See the little button? Type something in the box, and then click it! That easy. Could be anything. I don't care what. Well, just nothing too creepy... anyways to those who did review, thanks! I feel special. Every time I see a review, it reminds me to open word pad and start typing away... :) Thanks, enjoy, and please leave feedback!

NOVEMBER 2ND 2185 9:30 PM  
NORMANDY SR2  
ANNA

I walked off the shuttle slightly limping on the ankle I twisted during the fight, holding a soaking wet dress in one arm, and my jeans and t-shirt in the other. After heading to the armory to change, I made my up to the cockpit.

"Jeez Anna. You look horrible." Joker commented as I limped over to the co-pilot's seat and plopped down.

"Wow. Way to make a girl feel special. God... You have no idea how tired I am..."

"So... what did you do with the dress?"

"I fell into a pool, so it's soaking wet."

"Dang it. I Sooo wanted to see you in it again."

I lightly punched his arm.

"Ow! Watch the arm!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on. Your bones aren't THAT fragile. And I didn't even hit you that hard."

I laid my head on the back of the chair, closing my eyes.

NOVEMBER 3RD 2183 7:49 AM  
NORMANDY SR2  
ANNA

I woke up in bed. 'Hmm. How'd I get here?' I asked myself. Then I looked around at the port observation. I had adopted it when I came aboard. Did I feel kinda guilty for stealing it from Kasumi? A little. But then again, she can't miss what she never had, can she? She had decided to stay in the crew's quarters.

"Anna?" EDI said, popping up in the corner of the room.

"Yeah?" I asked, stretching.

"Shepard would like to see you in the mess hall."

"All right."

Rising to my feet, I changed before heading out into the mess hall. No one was to be seen. No one at the table. Even Chakwas was gone. There was a note sitting on the table. My curiosity got the better of me, and I picked it up. It was addressed to me.

Anna,

In order to find me, look where the queen rules over her subjects.

Shepard.

"Hmm. What's going on? Where the queen rules over her subjects?"

Then it hit me. 'Queen, if you're feeling dramatic.' Afterlife. Why the riddles? What game is she playing?

"EDI, what's going on?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy."

Shrugging, I went and put out on my newly fixed armor. Heading out to afterlife, I kept my eyes peeled, looking for any sign of Shepard, or any of the Normandy crew. Aria stared at me as I approached. She held out another note.

"Here. I'm tired of holding Shepard's shit."

"Thanks." I replied.

Anna,

Find the pilgrim for the next note. Ask Aria for the credits.

Shepard.

"You have the credits?"

She handed me a chit.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked.

"Beats me. I'm not some goddamned messenger."

I sighed. Find the pilgrim. I snapped my fingers.

"The Quarian!"

"What?"

I ignored her and headed to the markets. The Quarian looked at me.

"You must be the one I'm supposed to give this to." He handed me the note.

"Thanks. Here ya go." I handed him the chit.

"You don't need to pay me."

"Go on. Continue your pilgrimage."

"I... Thank you."

Anna,

Go to the elcor for a gift and another note.

Shepard.

I sighed. Another one? At least this one was easy. When I got to Harrot's, he turned towards me.

"Delighted. Human, greetings. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I was told you had a note for me?"

"Ah yes. This is for you." He slid a brown package to me.

Anna,

Go to where the mercenary lies in wait.

Shepard.

Ugh. Another one... where the mercenary lies in wait... the blue suns? Eclipse? Hmm... Zaeed? One way to find out. Sure enough, there was Zaeed.

"Are you the contact?"

"Huh?"

"Are you the guddamned contact?"

"Um... I guess..."

He handed me the next note. Then left for the Normandy.

Anna,

One more note. Go to the ladies room in Afterlife, change into the dress, and look for the last note.

Shepard.

I sighed. What dress? The purple one? The package! Opening the package I had tucked under my arm, I pulled out a golden dress. It was a mermaid style dress, with a cape attached to the shoulders, with a collar, but no sleeves, and jewels around the neck, trailing down to the bust. And wrapped in the dress was a pair of gold platform heels with straps that wrapped around the ankles, jangles, and a choke necklace. My jaw dropped. It must have cost a fortune. What was going on? I headed back to afterlife and changed. I pulled the final note from behind one of the mirrors.

Anna,

Head back to the mess hall for one final surprise.

Shepard.

Finally. Enough with the riddles. Gathering up my armor, I headed back to the Normandy. When I got off the elevator, all the lights where off.

"Shepard? Hello?"

"Surprise!"

I whipped out my pistol as everyone jumped out from behind corners.

"Woah! Watch where you point that thing!" Joker said, walking up to me.

I sighed and lowered my pistol.

"What's with all this?"

"Surprise party. Joker's idea. Since we missed your birthday." Shepard said.

"Aww. Thanks guys. You shouldn't have."

Joker shrugged.

"Chakwas paid for the dress."

"Thank you!" I said, going over to give her a hug. "I love it!"

"You're very welcome, dear."

"And your present from me is sitting in the corner over there. I heard you where musical, so I thought you'd enjoy it." Shepard said.

Over in the corner was an acoustic guitar. Picking it up, I ran my finders over the base.

"I love it! I took lessons when I was younger. Mostly piano, but some guitar."

"Play us a song."

"Oh..." I stuttered. "I'm not that good."

"Come on. You went up in front of everybody at my memorial service and played piano. Even in front of Hackett and Anderson."

"Okay. But, don't laugh if I screw up. It's been a little while."

I strummed a few times; making sure it was in tune.

"Alright. This is a song from the Elder Scrolls online, called the beauty of dawn. Video game music is my speciality. So... yeah."

I cleared my throat.

"A serpent lights the ancient sky. A threat of tainted stars. Evil stirs and in its wake, the souls of mortals sway. And sorrow rains, over fields of red. Spirits pace, through the shadows cast by their graves. These are days and night of venom and blood. Heroes will rise as the anchors fall. Brave the strife; reclaim every soul that belongs to the beauty of dawn. Darkness strikes to blind the strong, but faith will guide our swords. Loyal hearts, we'll stand as one, and fight with shields of hope. Pride fuels the deadly fire that burns our tower of gold. The drums of war will rage and roar, til the sun shines bright once more. These are days and nights of venom and blood. Heroes will rise, as the anchors fall. Brave the strife; reclaim every soul that belongs to the beauty of dawn."

They broke into applause.

"Not that good, huh?" Shepard asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I smiled.

Garrus came over, holding a small wrapped box.

"Here. A little thank you for taking that shot for me on omega."

Unwrapping the box, I pulled out a visor that was identical to his.

"Since you said you like mine, I figured I'd get you one. A little help with accuracy too. So you don't have to use a shotgun all the time."

"Thanks! And my accuracy has improved. I just prefer shotguns. Sometimes a sniper rifle. Thanks so much guys! I've never really had a birthday party before."

"Really? What kind of parents do you have?" Shepard asked.

"Well, you met my mom. And it's my dad's fault. She threw a party for him once, he left with friends, long story short, he slept in his truck and mom swore to never throw a party again."

"I see... Oh, one more thing! I picked up an adapter!"

Taking the adapter, I looked it over.

"Perfect! Feel like watching some anime?"

"Okay."

With a little help, I pulled out the TV and DVD player, setting it up on the table. Popping in the first disc, everyone took seats. I sat down next to Joker who was sitting on the floor in front of the table. I hit play and selected the first episode. 'The boy in the Iceberg'.

LATER...

After watching the first three episodes, people started to head back to their stations.

"Well... that was... interesting. And you said there was a fan fiction where I was the avatar?" Shepard asked, rising to her feet.

"Well, not you in particular. Aimei Shepard. Very interesting and long story. I can send it to your Omni if you want."

She shrugged.

"Sure."

"What I don't get," Garrus said, "Is how he managed to stay alive in an iceberg for a hundred years.

"I don't know. He's the avatar."

"And what kind of war goes on for a hundred years?"

"Uh, the Prothean's?"

"Yeah yeah."

Garrus went back to the main battery and Shepard left for her cabin.

"So. I was wondering. Our relationship. Where are we going?"

Joker blinked a few times.

"Uh..."

I blushed. Was I wrong to think we were in one?

"Umm. Never mind. Forget I asked."

I rose to my feet.

"Wait. Anna. I... wasn't sure if you wanted... a relationship."

"Well... I usually play for keeps. I mean, if you don't want to, I... guess I could... Forget it ever happened."

"Anna, I like you. A lot. I don't think I'd ever forget."

"To be honest, neither could I. But... there's a problem. When I was in the Avatar universe, I was... wounded in the final battle. I died. Therefore, I never went back."

"Wait, what?"

I talked him through my conversation with the person in the field.

"That's horrible!"

"I know. And it's gonna happen again. I'm gonna die, Jeff."

There! Two weeks in the making! The version of beauty of dawn that Anna sang was by Malukah. Check her out on YouTube or soundcloud sometime. I have an account on soundcloud. Beauty of Dawn will be there soon. Unfortunately, one of my guitar strings broke. Angela E is my username. :) Tsk tsk. You guys disappoint me. 2 reviews? I know there are more than just two of ya out there! Please, just ten reviews? Are you guys gonna make me get on my knees and beg? Thanks Sidnika and FOODninja for the reviews! Please don't make me beg. I might start crying, and then you'll feel bad... lemme know if you get the reference. Hint, it's from DAO. LEAVE FEEDBACK! Please.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! I am so sorry about that! It was my first mobile upload. Not doing that again! Anyway, Heard my last chapter kinda bummed some of you out. I promise less depression and more fluff in this chapter. :D

CHAPTER 13

NOVEMBER 2ND 2185  
OMEGA DOCKING BAY / NORMANDY SR2  
ANNA

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" He asked me.

"I thought I could handle it. But I guess I was wrong." I answered, hiding my face in my hands.

He closed the distance between us and pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder, and let out all the emotions I had kept inside since returning. The hurt, the anger, the worry, the sadness. It felt like hours before the tears stopped. After my sobs turned into sniffles, he lifted my face up, and pressed his lips to mine.

"You shouldn't have to go through all this alone."

"I just don't want to build something to have it destroyed. I don't want to hurt you."

"We have to try. If we don't, we might miss the chance."

"Maybe... Maybe your right. I like you. Really. Like, like like you."

"Well, that's good to know. Cause I thought you where just using me for my body."

Whap! I smack him upside the head.

"Ow."

I giggled, before kissing him.

"Your confusing. First you assault me, then you kiss me?"

"A head slap is barely considered assault."

"Ah ha! But it still is!"

"Shut it, and kiss me."

I woke up curled against Jeff. I curled in to a tighter ball and snuggled up against him. I looked at the time before rolling him on to his back and straddling him. His eyes snapped open.

"Good morning." I said leaning down and pecking him on the lips.

"Hey, good morning."

"As much as I would love to stay like this, I'm supposed to go with Shepard to pick up Mordin."

"And that meant you had to get me up, why?"

"Maybe I wanted to say good morning. Not to mention, your shift started fifteen minutes ago."

"What? Shit!"

I crawled off of him as he scrambled out of bed. I laughed as he hastily got dressed. He was about to go out the door when I grabbed his hat off my nightstand and tossed it at him. He mumbled a thanks before limping his way to the elevator. I took a little while longer to get dressed, picking out a light blue t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. I put my shoulder blade length hair into a small braid before leaving my room. I sighed in content as I made my way to the mess hall. It felt good to finally have told someone about my situation. I felt more at ease then I had in months. I hummed through out breakfast, and the entire trip to the quarantined area.

"All right." Shepard said, stopping before the door way. "Why so happy all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you got back, you've been quiet. Now, all of a sudden, your humming 'Happy'. So what's up?"

"Umm... can we like, save this conversation for later? When we can talk in private?"

"And just why can't you talk in front of me?" Miranda asked, crossing her arms.

Shepard rolled her eyes with an 'here we go again.' Look on her face.

"Maybe because it's something private?"

"Oh, and your willing to share whatever it is with her."

"Are you... jealous?"

"What?! No! What do I have to be jealous of?!"

"You ARE aren't you? Your jealous because Shepard is the new favorite."

"Excuse me?"

"Why else would you be so offended that I want to tell her something I don't want you to know?"

Garrus was looking everywhere, except at us.

"Oh come on. You guys are acting like 3 year olds. Act your age, and not your stinking shoe size." Shepard said, cutting off Miranda's reply. "I've had it up to here with your constant fighting. Either you guys cut it out, or I will lock you both in a room until you work out your differences. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded.

"I can't hear your head rattle."

"Yes ma'am."

"Miranda?"

"Fine."

"Fine...?"

She growled.

"Fine, ma'am."

"Now, I don't want to hear a word out of either of you unless it's regarding the mission."

"Yes ma'am." We both replied again.

"Good."

I stuck my tongue out at Miranda. We made it into the quarantine zone without any trouble. Shepard tried talking Garrus into going back to the ship, but he insisted on coming with us. Insisted that we needed his sniping skills. And that a little cough couldn't take him down.

"He DID survive a rocket to the face." I said.

"You aren't helping." She said, sending me a glare.

If looks could kill... I shrugged.

"He'll be fine."

"See? Listen to the expert."

"Who forgot to tell you about the rocket to the face?"

I glared back at her.

"Look, as much as I am loving this, we need to get going." Miranda said.

"I'm going."

"Fine. But if you die from the plague, don't blame me." 

After bringing Mordin back to the ship, I sat at the mess table, laying my head back. I had almost fallen asleep when Shepard tapped me on the head.

"Hmm. What?"

"You almost fell asleep."

"I know. That's kinda the point."

"Well, you said you wanted to talk to me in private. Now's the time."

Sitting up, I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Can we go to my room?"

She shrugged. I sat down crossed legged on my bed, Shepard choosing to lean up against the wall.

"Okay. You remember how I said it was good to be back?"

"Back on the Cerberus station? Yeah."

"Well, I didn't spend the last few years in this universe. While you were... gone, I visited two other universe's. Avatar, and The Legend of Korra. My guess is that I'll be going back in about three years."

"And what does this have to do with you being happy all of a sudden?"

"Okay, so, when my time in the Avatar universe came to an end, I was injured in the final battle. By time anyone had managed to get to me, I had already lost to much blood. I... didn't make it."

It was silent. Then she reached over and poked my arm a few times. I slapped her hand away.

"Stop!"

"You don't look like a ghost to me."

"I'm not. After I... died, I woke up in an empty field. A voice started to talk to me. It explained that every time I leave one universe, I die, so I don't raise suspicion."

"Wow. You just died and he's telling you, you have to die again? Over and over? What an ass."

"So, anyway," I said, trying to continue. "He also told me if I died prematurely, I die for real."

"So that's why you where moping around after you got shot."

"Can I finish a sentence? Please?"

She raised her hands in an innocent gesture.

"Okay, thank you. Now, don't freak out, but... you know that one time, after we got Kasumi, Joker and I went for sushi?"

"... You didn't."

"We did."

"Your not..."

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I thought you should know. Considering your technically my boss."

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when the door slid open and five people fell into my room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I couldn't help it. I had to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. Sorry again, about earlier. Who do you think was listening in on the conversation? Let me know! Thanks for reading! And please leave feedback!


	14. Chapter 14

Alright guys. Seriously. Not one review, favorite, or follow for the last chapter. I really don't see the point of updating if you guys aren't reading. I originally started writing this for my mom, but thought, hey, you guys might enjoy it! But obviously... look, if I'm getting boring, say something! I can fix it! Cause I don't need to post the chapters for my mom to read it. So here's the deal. Fifteen reviews for this chapter. Fifteen. If you guys can manage that, I will keep the chapters coming. Fifteen for this chapter, and five for every chapter after. (I have cut the review requirement in half, but the chapters will still be 1000 words minimum, as I've been doing.) You like my story, prove it. (I'm not trying to be mean, it's just, I don't see why I should go through the trouble of posting chapters if you guys aren't reading.)

CHAPTER 14

NOVEMBER 2ND 2185

OMEGA DOCKING BAY / NORMANDY SR2

ANNA

My jaw dropped as five people fell into my room.

"Guys?!"

"Uh... I have to... um... go take care of... some... calibrations." Garrus said, getting up and taking off.

Miranda was next to stand up. She didn't say anything as she fled out the door.

"I told them it wasn't a good idea..." Gabby said, dragging Ken behind her as she left.

"Uh... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have... um... sorry." Kelly managed to stutter, before turning around and fleeing towards the elevator.

"What do I have to do to get some privacy around here?"

She shrugged.

"Anyway, what I was gonna say, is that it's ultimately not my decision. I have no say over what you do. I'm not with the Alliance. Even if I was, you aren't. So it technically wouldn't be fraternization. Just... be careful, okay? I don't want either of you to get hurt. Break any of his bones, you'd better sleep with both eyes open. And if he hurts you, well, let's just say he wouldn't be very mobile for a while. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah. It's just good to have that off my chest. But, now, Jeff and I are gonna be the gossip topic for the next few weeks."

"Jeff?"

"Erm... Joker."

"Relax. I'm just giving you a hard time."

I sighed before falling back and landing on my pillow with a plop.

"So where are we headed to next?"

"The prison ship, Purgatory. Picking up Jack."

"Oh... I love Jack. You will too."

"Anything I should know about before hand? Like, am I gonna get hit with a rocket in the side of the face this time?"

I laughed.

"No. No rockets. Just a crazy warden who wants to sell you to the collectors. If I had a choice, I'd probably shoot the warden in the face the first time I see him. But, that may complicate things. You'd probably have a harder time trying to get Jack out of cryo."

"So, who is Jack, exactly. I heard he has some pretty impressive biotic abilities."

I stifled a laugh at the 'he'.

"Lets just say your in for one hell of a surprise."

"Why does that make me nervous?"

I finished pulling my gauntlet on, and grabbed my shotgun, securing it to my back. Garrus and Mordin followed behind Shepard and I took up the back. When we boarded, we where surrounded by a group of armed mercenaries.

"That's far enough, commander. I'm going to have to ask you to relinquish your weapons." Warden Kuril said, stepping into sight.

"Like hell. I'll relinquish one bullet. Where do you want it?"

"You must understand commander, it's standard procedure."

"And it's my standard procedure to keep my gun."

"Look, she's obviously not gonna give em up. So why don't we save us both a little time and just get a move on?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Alright..." He said, his eyes narrowing. "Our facility is more then equipped to handle four armed guests." He said, staring at me.

It gave me the creeps. Like he was dissecting me. Did he know? How could he? I glared back at him.

"Follow me." He said, turning around.

We tagged along behind him. Quickening my steps, I caught up with Shepard.

"Hey," I whispered, "Something's off."

"Whadaya mean?"

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Alright. Stay on your toes."

I nodded. In after giving us the tour, and leaving like he was supposed to, he stuck with us as we made our way to outprocessing.

"Shepard, he isn't supposed to come this far. He was supposed to excuse himself back there."

"What do you think is wrong? Could you be mistaken?"

I shook my head.

"No. Do you know how many times I have played the second game? Over 500 hours. Wayyy over 500 hours. No, Something is off."

"Alright. This will give us a chance to take him out before he does something."

I kept my guard up, staring suspiciously at any guard, or even prisoner. As we walked into outprocessing, someone grabbed me, covering my mouth with an armored hand. I kicked, and tried to call out, causing them to turn around. Shepard glared at Kuril, leveling her pistol at his head.

"Let her go and maybe you'll leave this room alive."

"Do you really think you have a chance? Drop your weapons and step into the empty cell."

"Go to hell."

"Drop your weapons or I'll blow her head off."

She glared at him as she placed her pistol on the ground, signaling Garrus and Mordin to do the same.

"When I heard Commander Shepard wanted to buy a convict, it sounded to good to be true. And when I heard you had someone on your squad who could tell the future, well, I had to be extra careful. Do you know how much the collectors are offering for you, commander? And I'm sure I can find a suitable buyer for you." He said, digging the barrel of the gun into my temple.

"Fuck you!" I said, stepping on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain, put his grip just tightened.

"Wrong move." He said, knocking me upside the head with the gun.

Everything went black.

I opened my eyes, gasping for air, as I jerked upright in my bed. I touched my forehead, and hissed in pain. It was bleeding, so I got up and grabbed some paper towels, pressing it against my temple. Things had gone wrong. Horribly. How the hell did he figure out? TIM? I doubt it. As much as I distrust him, he wouldn't risk losing Shepard. Could the collectors somehow know? Maybe, with Sovereign... I shook my head. It didn't matter anymore. What mattered, is how many other people know? And does anyone know how and why it keeps happening? Shaking it off, I laid back down and tried to sleep. It took a good hour of tossing and turning, but I manage to drift off.

When I opened my eyes, I was propped up against a crate, Garrus taking cover besides me. I realized I had started bleeding again as blood ran down my cheek.

"Goddamn it." I said reaching for my pistol, only to realize that Kuril had grabbed it when he took me hostage.

"Good. Your awake. We where starting to get worried. Your head is still bleeding pretty bad. Jack is out, but she took off."

"Yeah. I know. Can I borrow your pistol?"

He unclasped it and handed it to me with out taking his eyes off his target.

"Dang it." I said, tapping my visor. "I think he broke my visor. It's not working."

"Ohho hell no. That thing wasn't cheap."

"Well, let's make him pay for it."

I made my way over to where Shepard was taking cover.

"Your awake. You should still have Chakwas take a look at that. Especially if doesn't stop bleeding."

"We shouldn't have to much farther to go."

"And now I know why you said I was in for a hell of a surprise. Jack is a she?"

I smiled.

"I know. I was just as surprised. And then I noticed, nobody referred to Jack as him or her. It was always just Jack."

"Well, let's get going and find her so we can get out of here." She said, emphasizing on the 'her'.

I nodded. Popping my head around the corner, I let off a few shots, before sprinting to the next crate. When I popped my head up this time, I had only a few seconds to respond before the YMIR mech blew my head off. I ducked, panting, as I pressed my back against the crate, frozen in fear. It took a slap to the face to snap me out of it.

"Hey!" I said, cupping my injured cheek. "Gauntlet! Do you know what crazy excuse I had to come up with last time?!"

"Pay attention, and I won't have to smack you anymore." Shepard said, crouching beside me.

"Hey, I almost got my head blown off!"

"But you didn't. Now let's get moving before Jack decides to steal my ship!"

We moved into the next room. I expected to hear Kuril shouting at us, but all I heard was gun fire, and an occasional explosion.

"Where's Kuril?"

"He's a splat on the wall. Amazing what Biotics can do."

"Well, he's one less problem to worry about."

We made our way back to the docking bay. Jack was freaking out. When Shepard took out the Merc behind her, she jumped.

"Calm down." I said, cutting off Shepard. "I know what your thinking. But we are not with Cerberus. We're using them to take down the collectors, and no more. Then we'll kick their butts back into the hole they climbed out of."

"Ha. Right. Shit, you sound like a..."

"There is no reason to use that kind of language."

"Could just knock her out and take her." Mordin suggested.

"I'd like to see you try." She replied, her body flairing with her Biotics.

"I could probably knock you out before you could lay a finger on me." I said, bluffing.

"Your full of Shit, you know that?" Was her reply.

"Tell you what. I know you Jack. I know what you want. You want to take Cerberus down. You come with us, help us take down the collectors, I'll get you into the Cerberus network. You'll have full access to all of the files."

She just stared at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Someone who is offering you help, and offering to get your butt off a burning ship before it goes down in flames."

"Yeah, the Illusive Man already said he wasn't gonna pay to resurrect me again." Shepard commented.

She stared a little bit longer.

"You're sure you can get me the files I want?"

I nodded.

"You'd better be straight up with me!"

"You'll have full access."

"Then why the hell are we just standing around? Let's get the hell outta here!"

I sat on edge of a bed in the medbay as Chakwas cleaned the gash on my forehead.

"It looks like you'll need stitches."

I cringed.

"Is that REALLY necessary?"

"If you want it to heal properly."

"Crap. What about my parents? If they see stitches, they'll freak out! One, because I have no idea what I would tell them, and two, why I didn't call them when it happened."

"Hmm. Maybe, if I give you some medigel to take with you, and you promise to put some on every three hours, we could do without stitches."

"Thank you so much."

"And besides, doesn't your mother know?"

"Yeah, but she might still freak out."

We where interrupted when Shepard walked into the medbay.

"Hey. Timmy said he wanted to talk to us. Said it was important."

"Us? As in, you and me?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought he didn't like me."

"I don't know."

"Alright. I'll be up in a second."

She nodded and turned back around.

"Wonder what that could be about."

Chakwas shrugged.

Ahh. That moment when you're playing or watching some random game or movie and they reference your favorite video game. :3 And for some fangirl ranting, (WARNING, SPOILER ALERT)

The title for Mass Effect 4, is Mass Effect: Andrometa. In which you play the Pathfinder. I still don't know for sure what time it's set in, or what galaxy, but I think it's still set in Shepard's, but in a different part of the universe. It's release date is Holiday of 2016. And they brought back the Mako. XD. It IS confirmed that Shepard is NOT in it. Google the trailer. They released it at E3 a couple of days ago. I know what I want for Christmas next year. :3

(OK, ITS SAFE TO READ AGAIN.) Okay, so I will try as hard as possible to update next week. But only if my conditions are met. And, I have like, 3 different idea's for the end of this story. 1, Anna figures out how to stay in the Mass Effect universe, ending the series, 2, Anna finds a way for Joker to come with her to stay with her in her universe eliminating any possibilities of Love interests in future stories, or 3, Anna dies, and Joker stays in the Mass Effect universe. And if you want, I can add a plot twist to any of the endings. (I already have the plot twist planned out.) But I find that it would work best with the 3rd ending. Please leave your vote. And I will try to update soon. Again, if my conditions are met. 15 reviews for this chapter, 5 for every chapter afterwards.


	15. Authors Note

Hey guys. I realized after I posted that chapter that in the authors note, I sounded kinda childish. I'm sorry. It's just, I've always heavily relied on what other people think about me and what I do. I do value my readers. It just kinda hurts when I post a new chapter, and I get my hopes up, but when I check my email, it's empty. So, do what you will. Just please, find some way to let me know your reading. PM me, favorite me or my story, follow me or my story, or review. Or PM me as a poke to remind me to look at my traffic stats. Cause I totally feel like an arse after posting the last chapter. I'm sorry for holding my story hostage. And please forgive me.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. Just got back from camp. Any who, I'm back, and I have a new chapter. Thanks to my beta'er, Windpheonix! Enjoy!

I leaned up against the back of the elevator, studying the design in the wall, waiting for it to bring me to the CIC.

As I traced the lines with my eyes, thoughts were rushing through my head.

'Damn, this elevator is slow.'

I thought to myself, coming to another 'dead end' on one of the lines.

The elevator ride gave me way to much time to think about the day's events and this made me anxious, almost terrified.

'How the hell did he figure out? Damn it!'

Frustration and anger boiled up. I felt sick and started to shake.

I decided to take my anger out on the wall, and immediately regretted it.

"Ouch!" Well, that hurt. These walls are hard.

I bit my lip, carefully flexing my hand, to make sure no permanent damage was done. That would explain why the walls weren't so easily shredded during fire-fights in game.

I leaned back up against the wall again.

'I almost wish Shepard didn't kill him so I could figure how he knew. Does he know who is responsible?' My mind kept turning, until the elevator doors opened.

I jumped in surprise as I was met face to face with Kelly. She tried not to look at me as we walk by each other.

"I'm... sorry about earlier." She said, dry washing her hands.

"I shouldn't have listened in. It's just the others where, and curiosity got the better of me."

She finished with a sigh.

"It's no big deal." I said, shrugging. "Just, don't go blurting it out to everybody you see. I already had a bit of a problem on Purgatory." I glowered at the floor, chewing on my lip.

"Really? What happened?" She asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Well..." I started.

"Anna." A stern voice interrupted me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Shepard waved me over.

"I gotta go. Talk to you later." I said, nodding my head in Shepard's direction.

"Okay." Kelly said, sounding a little disappointed.

I Although I liked her, it was hard not to be relieved. It was probably a good thing. I didn't need anymore gossip spread about me.

I jogged over to where Shepard was standing in front of the door to the armory.

"Come on. Tim's getting a little impatient." She said, briskly walking through the already open doors.

We both walked into the comm room, and stepped into the middle of the table as it lowered. I watched as his "office" materialized around me.

I thought the dying star looked kinda cool. I had even set it as my wallpaper on my computer.

"Shepard. You." He said, looking at us in turn.

Sometimes, he pissed me off to no extent. I clenched my fist, resisting the urge to shout profanities at him.

With a few swipes, on the holographic screen in front of him, he pulled something up on his screen and enlarged it so we could see.

"What are you doing going through my family history?" Shepard asked, looking at her family tree, and glaring at the Illusive Man in the process.

He extended the tree back a few more generations. My jaw dropped in shock as I looked at the fifth generation.

Plain as day, my name was clearly written. And before that, my parents, and my parents, parents.

I blinked a few times in confusion, suddenly feeling light-headed.

"How... what?" I muttered, shaking my head in confusion.

If this was just a video game, how could we be even remotely related? I bit the inside of my cheek, and knew it wasn't a dream when it started to bleed.

"I did a little more digging."

The Illusive man continued, an arrogant smile playing slightly across his lips, near undetectable. He was enjoying the moment.

"And on a hunch, I asked Miranda to look at your family tree." He said, gesturing to Miranda, who was now standing behind us.

Shepard stared with wide eyes, her jaw on the floor.

"She is not who she says she is." Miranda said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You think all this is just a set up?" I ask, incredulous.

"I would have to be a genius to come up with all of this in such a short time." I said, glaring at her.

"I believe your indoctrinated. Sent here by the Reapers." Tim said.

"Think about it, Shepard. The reason why she disappeared when you died, was because her mission was complete. And she showed up again when you where resurrected. She is just using a family name to screw with you." Miranda continued.

"You..." my eyes narrowed at the Illusive Man. "You told the Warden about me. You planned on having me captured."

"She's messing with you Shepard." He said, taking another drag off his cigarette, and completely ignoring my accusation.

He held all the cards, and he knew it.

"What was her reaction when she figured out the Warden died?"

"... troubled..." Shepard replied, her voice quite and her eyes trained on the ground.

"Because she planned on helping him sell you to the collectors. Think about it. The way she hung out in the back of the group, close to the Warden. I assure you, that once you had stepped into the cell, he would've released her." Miranda said.

"How would you know?" I said, glaring at her, my voice rising. I was nearly screaming at this point. Shepard couldn't believe them. " You weren't even there!"

I looked at Shepard as she stared at the ground, thinking.

"Shepard, come on. Really? It's me!" I pleaded, desperate, I felt tears burning in my eyes. After all this, she could not possibly believe them, right?

"The way you showed up on Virmire... Right in the middle of the fight..." She said, her voice filled with anger.

She looked up at me, her eyes darkening in anger.

"You've been playing me like a fiddle. And I was too blind to see it." She sneered, her fist clenching.

She raised her fist and punched me. I fell to the floor, as pain shot through my cheek.

"Miranda. Pick her up. Lock her in the cargo hold." She said turning around and storming out of the comm room.

Miranda smirked as she hauled me to my feet and bound my hands, dragging me behind her as she left the room.

I stared at the ground in shock, Not even noticing the stares from the crew members as we walked by. I couldn't believe it.

They had gotten Shepard to turn on me so easily. It was completely silent during the elevator ride down.

When we got down to engineering, she took my omnitool and comm unit before walking out and locking the door behind her.

I sat down on the floor, up against one of the crates that was pushed against the far side of the wall, pulling my knees up to my chest. It looked empty without Grunt's tank, or the pools Javik always leans on.

Ken and Gabby had seen us walk by and stared at the door in shock before Miranda snapped at them.

They hurriedly went back to their stations.

I don't know how much time had passed before the doors slid open and Shepard walked in. She glared at me.

"EDI, cut the video and audio feed for this room. Anna and I are gonna have a chat." She snapped.

"Understood, Commander." Was her reply.

She waited a few more seconds before walking up to me and sitting next to me. I stiffened up, pulling my legs closer, my face still hurt, my head was spinning.

I had never before thought she would harm me and now my world was spinning out of control.

She sighed before she turned to me.

"How's your cheek?" She said, rubbing the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact for the moment as she examined the damage she caused.

I didn't answer. I just kept staring ahead. What was she playing at? Punch me, then act all goodie goodie. Was she trying to get info out of me?

"I'm sorry I hit you." Shepard said quietly.

"I figured, if I agreed with them, they'd get off my case and yours." She said, actually sounding apologetic.

"So... You don't believe them?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffed. "I don't even trust them as far as I can throw them." She ended with a chuckle. "You really thought I did?"

"Well, you punched me, so what was I supposed to think?"

"Guess I'm a better actor then I thought. Crazy thing, huh? Us being related."

"Yeah. I'm your great great great grandmother."

A giggle rose up in my throat.

"Wow. I'm related to Commander Shepard. Mom will have a hay day."

At the same time I was starting to shake slightly as the adrenaline wore off. I felt cold.

"Hey, I have an idea. What if we have Chakwas run my blood. If it comes back positive, and I really am related to you, we can throw it in Timmy's face." I said, giving her a nudge.

"Sounds good. But until then, your gonna have to stay locked in here."

"Wait, I was joking. I don't do needles." I said, cringing at the thought.

"Hey, it'll work. So grow a pair. Wimp." She said, reaching out to punch my arm.

I flinched and Shepard froze, regret showing on her face. Then she gave me a slight push.

I sighed, smiling at her a bit. She had done what she had done to save me.

"Wow. I nailed you pretty good." She said, looking at my cheek.

"Yeah. It's gonna swell. But I'll just tell em I fell out of bed."

"Yeah... again, sorry. I didn't want it to look fake." Was her excuse.

"Ha, right. But really, it's fine."

We sat, talking back and forth until Shepard spotted Miranda headed our way.

"Shit. Quick, act like I beat you up or something." She said, standing up, facing me.

"Uhh..."

I cupped my nose, hoping it would be convincing.

Shepard." Miranda said, walking in. " EDI said you've been down here for quite some time. We where starting to worry."

"I'm fine." She sneered.

With out looking back, she left the room, the doors sliding shut behind her.

"What happened to you?" Miranda asked after a little bit, tilting her head to one side.

"She punched me." I said, trying to sound obvious.

"No, I mean, how did the Reapers get to you. Don't you have a family? Anything?" She asked like she was really curious.

I sighed.

"You really trust the illusive man, don't you?"

"Why shouldn't I? He's looking out for humanity. I agree, sometimes his methods are a bit... extreme. But the it's for better good." She said, trying to sound confident.

"Sometimes I just don't get you." I said, shaking my head.

More to come! Stay tuned! Still open for suggestions on the ending! Anna stays in the Mass Effect universe, eliminating any possibilities of other stories in the future. Anna dies prematurely, and, again, eliminating any possibilities of other stories in the future. Anna finds a way for Joker to come with her, eliminating any future love-interests in future stories. Or Joker stays and Anna leaves. And I have a plot twist I can add to any of the endings.


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Life has been a bit hectic. Got a relative's wedding coming up, and with work added, pretty hectic. But any who, thanks for sticking around! And thanks to my beta'er, Windpheonix! :) thanks a ton!

NOVEMBER 2ND 2185 7:00 PM

SSV NORMANDY SR2

ANNA

I stared at Miranda, thinking, my hand still covering my nose. As much as I hate her, I knew she could actually be a good, caring person. But it still shocked me sometimes when she acted so.

"Sometimes I just don't get you." I said, still studying her.

"What?" She asked.

"One moment, you're a cold hearted bitch," She glared daggers at me. If looks could kill...

"No offense, But then the next, you sound like you actually care." I continued.

"Well... I guess, in some ways, I see my little sister in you." She said sounding some what hesitant.

"Oriana?"

"How..." She questioned, glaring at me.

'Magic moment has come and passed.' I thought, and dropped my hand from my nose.

I had told her, hadn't I? Slowly, but surely, I was starting to get annoyed. I knew this was hard to wrap one's head around, and sometimes even I couldn't believe what was happening, and I was living this.

'But wasn't she supposed to be some kind of genius? I'd think she'd have gotten it by now.'

"Look. I'm not gonna try to convince you I'm not indoctrinated. Instead, I'll show you. Take my hand."

I held my hand out. I knew it was a long shot. She could just say, 'to hell with it', and shoot me. Or high-tail it out of here. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Come on. Don't you trust me?" I said, realizing what a stupid question it was after I asked.

"No." She said flatly.

I sighed.

"Just take my hand."

She stared for a second, before cautiously grabbing my hand. I sat down on the crate and leaned back, closing my eyes. She was completely quiet as I slowly started to drift off.

NOVEMBER 3RD 2016 7:15 AM

SOL SYSTEM / LOCAL CLUSTER / EARTH / UNITED STATES / NEBRASKA

ANNA

When I woke up, I was sprawled out across my bed. Miranda stared in shock at my room. Sometime during the night, I had knocked my night stand over, and my jewellery had fallen out of its box and scattered over the floor. I jumped up, and tossed a few articles of clothing into a basket that was underneath my desk.

"What the hell..." She said, trying to process what had just happened.

"I told you I wasn't lying. How did you think my mom got there? She touched me as I fell asleep." I paused, thinking.

"Talk about a stroke of luck."

She looked around my room.

I had a full size bed pushed against one wall, with a bunch of video game plushies in it. She glared at the plushie that was supposed to be her.

I had a desktop computer with video game cases piled around it sitting on my desk. I picked up my night stand and all my jewelry, setting back in my jewellery box, and picked up my electric piano that was leaned against the wall next to it, so that my night stand had knocked over when it fell.

Then I walked over to the desk and straightened out my cases. I paused, holding the 'Mass Effect 2' case, trying to figure out if I should show it to Miranda. After another moment, I decided against it.

"You... still live with your parents?" She said, peeking out the door, staring into my parent's empty bedroom across the hall.

"Hey! I only turned 18 last month. And it's cheaper. Don't judge. Come on." I said, waving her over, while looking out into the hall way.

"My mom should be the only one up right now." I said, looking at the time. Six thirty.

"Last time I met your mom, she flipped me off before threatening my life." She said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, she REALLY doesn't like you."

My Mom had always been very clear on her dislike of the 'Cerberus-Cheerleader-Boshtet'. My mom didn't even feel upset in the slightest when Miranda died on all of her playthroughs of Mass Effect 3. Although I suppose she would feel different now that she knew Miranda as a person.

"And you want me to meet her why?" Miranda questioned.

"Just come on." I said, headed out the door.

"Wait!" I said, turning back around as I realized something.

"If my sister's wake up, and see you in your uniform, they will definitely know it's you. Or a wannabe."

I rummaged through my drawers, and pulled out a dark purple t shirt and a pair of jeans that looked like it might fit her. I held them out to her.

"Put these on."

"Not in front of you." She said, disgusted.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. Come to the living room when you're done." I said, leaving the room.

I sat down on the couch, waiting for her. I sighed, reclining on the plush cushions. The Mass Effect universe was good and truth be told, amazing, but this was home, and it was nice to be back.

When she finally came out, she was adjusting the shirt.

"Come on."

I walked out onto the sun porch, where my mom was reading.

"Mom. We have a guest."

My mom frowned when she saw her.

"And you couldn't bring Shepard why? Kaidan would've been even better." She said, not impressed in the slightest.

Miranda narrowed her eyes.

"Because, Miranda wanted to lock me away for being indoctrinated. This was the only way I could think of to prove I wasn't." I explained.

"So now she's stuck here all day." She complained.

"Come on mom. You can put up with her for ONE day."

She sighed.

"Fine. Just bring Shepard, or somebody I DO like, next time. And what happened to your face?" She asked, noting the growing bruise under my eye.

"Long story. One better told by Miranda."

Miranda blanched. I suppose I should have felt some kind of remorse to sick my Mom on her like that, but, oh well. I truly didn't. She kind of deserved it.

NOVEMBER 3RD 2183 8:45 AM

SSV NORMANDY SR2

ANNA

I was reclined against a crate in the cargo hold, bouncing a red bouncy ball off the wall, waiting for the DNA results to come back.

Jeff had already been down to see me and I straightened it out. He'd been shocked when he heard. I was lost in thought when the door opened and startled me, making me take my eyes off the ball and it came flying back at me and hit me in the eye.

"Ow! Godangit!"

Shepard hissed.

"Ow. Sorry." She snickered.

"The results came back, grandma."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"I never dreamed about being called Grandma at 18. Aww crap. I forgot to tell mom. Ah well. There's always tomorrow."

"Let's go rub it in." She said, helping me to my feet.

When we got on the elevator, she looked at my face.

"Damn, girl. It looks like someone beat the shit outta you." She said, remarking the gash on my forehead, the bruise under my eye, and my soon to be black eye.

"People might think I did it." She said.

"Not that it'd surprise them. Half the crew already thinks I'm a traitor." I noted, sending her a half glare. Walking the walls of the Normandy these days was not much fun.

"Yeah. Sorry. Again." Shepard managed to look apologetic. Not an easy feat for a person that would punch a Krogan.

"It's fine. But I can't let you off THAT easily." I said, nudging her arm. Personally, I had forgiven her.

NOVEMBER 3RD 2183 12:00 PM

SSV NORMANDY SR2

ANNA

I sat in the shuttle, leaning against the wall with my eyes closed as we prepared to take off.

'At least we've got Tim off our backs. For now at least. One person left to recruit before Horizon.'

Honestly, I was not looking forward to facing Kaidan. The last time I saw him, he'd considered me a traitor. Now he'd have even more reason to think so. That, and, well, I MAY have been a little vague on details when telling Shepard about Horizon.

I wiped the sweat off my brow. Was it getting hotter in here? Then I realized we where moving. I hadn't realized we'd taken off. I frowned when I saw the make up on my hand. I had forgotten about the layers of make up I had put on to hide my bruises.

It was difficult to believe we where already half way through the game. Well, close enough.

'Half way through the series.' I thought, solemnly.

I dreaded the thought of leaving Jeff behind. To put him through my death... I don't know if I can put him through that. There has to be a way around this!'

I was jerked back to reality when the shuttle landed. I grabbed my pistol and filed out behind the others.

I would find a solution, had to, but right now my thoughts had to be in the here and now.

I hoped you guys enjoyed it! I need to know about the plot twist. It's supposed to start in the next few chapters... :) Thanks for reading! And thanks again, Windpheonix!


	18. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Studying. Any who, let's see who can remember what today is from last year. Yes, it's Thursday, October the 15th, but what is on that day? Answer at the bottom. And, Happy Belated Birthday, Sidnika! Thanks guys for waiting patiently for me to post the chapter. You guys are the best! And thanks to my Awesome Beta'er, Windphoenix! Enjoy!

"'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"

I jumped out of bed, as my stomach roiled.

Tripping over the shoes, that I had discarded next to my bed, I made a mad dash to the bathroom, my socks sliding on the smooth vinyl floor in the hall way. I barely made it to the toilet before my dinner decided to say, 'hello!' again. Straightening up, I grab my toothbrush and scrubbed at my teeth to get the taste of bile out of my mouth.

I slowly headed back to my room, still feeling a bit queasy, but my mood brightened immediately when I saw the boxes in my room.

'Today is moving day!' I suddenly remembered, earlier unease forgotten. I put it off as excitement, As sometimes my body was a step ahead.

After searching for weeks, I'd managed to find an apartment.

I quickly dressed, choosing a sky blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Slipping on my white sneakers, I grabbed my pyjamas and tossed them into a box. I grabbed my bedding and shoved it into the same box. As I continued to pack things into the boxes, I heard a knock on the door.

"Anna." My dad called, "The truck is backed up to the house. We can start hauling stuff out anytime."

"Ok." Was my reply.

I swung the door open, and grabbed the first box. Stopping, I turned around and looked at the other seven boxes, my bed, desk and keyboard. Today was gonna be a long one.

"'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"

I smiled brightly, as I woke up in the port observation. Jeff laid on his side, his arm lazily dropped over my middle. He let out a soft snore. I knew it'd be hours before he got up. It was only three. But I was wiped out from moving, and needed a nap. And I couldn't wait to show him my new apartment.

It wasn't long before I started to feel nauseous again.

'What the hell over?' I asked myself. 'What the Hell did I eat?'

I tried to ignore it, but I ended up sprinting to the bathroom.

Only moments later I knelt on the floor, tiles cool against my hot skin. I was startled when I felt a hand move my hair from my face, a broad hand rubbed circles up and down my back. After I finished, I turned my head to Joker. I leaned back on him with a tired sigh.

"You okay?" He asked, placing his chin on the top of my head, as we sat curled up on the bathroom floor.

"Yeah. Probably just something I ate." I answered, snuggling up against him. Jeff sighed, I looked up, and saw that he was a bit pale around his nose.

"You know, you followed me into the woman's restroom, right?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yeah, but when you dashed for the door, I got a bit worried."

"Mmm..." I answered, my eyes drifting close. "You're sweet..."

"Hey. Your feeling a bit warm. You sure you're alright?

I moaned, lights dancing before my eyes.

"That's it. We're going to see Chakwas. Can you walk?" He said, worried.

"I... I don't know... I can try..." I slowly dragged myself from the floor, only to stumble as the room tilted.

He caught me, then swore, at the added weight to his arm.

"Shit. I can't do this. Hold on, I'll be right back." He said, leaning me against the wall, trying to hide the panic in his voice, but failing.

He returned minutes later, with Shepard in tow. She rushed up to me, and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Shit, Anna. Your burning up." She flung my arm over her shoulder and tried to help me walk, but scooped me up when she saw that it wasn't happening.

She quickly made her way to the medbay, Jeff trailing behind her. Chakwas looked up in surprise when Shepard burst through the door. The cool metal felt good on my fevered skin, as Shepard laid me down. Everything blurred as they rushed around me. Darkness enveloped me.

"'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"

The first thing I noticed was the breeze. 'I must have left the window open.' I thought, reaching for my blanket. All I felt was grass. My eyes shot open. I was back in the field.

"Anna." The voice said.

"W... what happened? Why am I back? Did something happen? Am I... dead?"

"No..." He chuckled. "This was the only way I could talk to you. What you have discovered, is a very dangerous thing indeed. If word gets out that you are related to Commander Shepard, people may use it to harm you, Shepard, your family, or all of the above. All it takes, is one mistake, and the fate of the Galaxy, will be thrown off track. Remember that, when you think about telling someone this. And be careful whom you trust. Because they may be a wolf in sheep's clothing. Tell Chakwas to give you immunization shots. And antibiotics. You'll be fine within a few days. And, congratulations."

"Huh?" I asked. "Congratulations on what?"

He chuckled again.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"What do you me..." I started to ask, but was interrupted as I was thrust back into my body.

"'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"

I gasped as air made its way back into my lungs. Chakwas was leaning over me, studying me intently.

"What... What happened?"

"You almost died. That's what." Shepard said, scowling.

My brows furrowed.

"It's a good thing I followed you. And, for the record, I'm never following you into the woman's restroom again. People where staring." Jeff said.

"Another two minutes and I wouldn't have been able to save you. I need to take some blood. Figure out what happened." Chakwas said, grabbing a needle.

"Do you have any immunization shots?" I asked.

"No... but I can pick some up during our next visit to the Citadel. Why... Ah. You haven't been immunized for a lot of the diseases picked up from other planets. That's probably what caused it. But, just to be safe, I'm still going to draw some blood."

I was still trying to piece together what the voice had said. After she took the blood, she turned around towards her terminal.

"You should probably stay here for the rest of the night. I want to keep a close eye on you, in case it happens again." Chakwas said.

"Feel better soon, short-stuff." Shepard said, before exiting the medbay.

Jeff squeezed my hand, from where he sat by my side.

Chakwas came up to me, and handed me a couple pills, before putting a hand on my forehead.

"You're still running a slight fever." She said, scanning me with an omnitool. "You should stay in bed. Try to get some sleep. I'll be right over here if you need anything."

I swallowed the pills before downing a glass of water.

"Hey." I said, looking at Jeff. "I'm fine now. You should go back to bed."

"No. I'm not leaving. And don't try to make me."

I smiled. Honestly, I didn't him want to go either.

I nodded, before my eyes drifted close.

"'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"

Days later my stomach lurched as the shuttle hit turbulence. It had only been two days since the incident, but Chakwas deemed me well enough to go ashore with Shepard to Horizon. I had still been experiencing the nausea, but other then that, I felt fine. The results from my blood had yet to come back. If it did, Chakwas didn't tell me, which I didn't think she'd do.

I knew the reason I felt nauseous now, wasn't because of whatever the sickness was, but because of Kaidan. I had finally gathered enough courage to tell Shepard what I left out. And she hadn't talked to me since. Her last words where, 'we'll see soon enough if your correct.' It'd been a full day already. And honestly, I thought she was pissed off at me.

'I wouldn't blame her.' I thought to myself. 'I'd react the same way if someone told me my lover would verbally slap me.'

I paced back and forth in the shuttle.

"Hey." Garrus said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Sit down. Your wearing a hole in the floor."

"I know... I'm just nervous. Mine and Kaidan's last conversation wasn't exactly pleasant." I said, sitting across from Shepard, who avoided looking at me.

This was going to be a long mission.

"'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'"

Answer to the earlier question, my birthday! :) Kudos to those who remembered. ;) Thanks for sticking around through such a long wait. This wouldn't be possible without you guys! (P.S. New signature below. What do y'all think?)

Shalom! (Peace!)

~Ali~


	19. Chapter 18

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! But here it is! This chapter contains the plot twist! Still open for suggestions as to the ending! Lemme know!

'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'

I took a deep breath, as Kaidan walked into view. Kaidan looked at me carefully, before turning his eyes to Shepard.

I shifted on my feet, feeling like I was going to throw up. Jack looked any where but Kaidan and Shepard. Garrus was busying himself by inspecting his weapons. Shepard's face was unreadable.

"Shepard..." He whispered as he embraced her.

"Kaidan. It's been awhile." She said, trying to speak past the lump in her throat.

"That's it? You've been gone for two years, and that's all you can say?" He stepped back, scowling.

"Kaidan, I..." Shepard started.

"No, don't 'Kaidan' me. Why didn't you send me a message? Let me know you where alive? I... I loved you Shepard. I'd have followed you into hell. Losing you was like losing a limb." He was nearly shouting by time he finished.

"I would have sent you a message Kaidan, but I was unconscious, or worse the entire two years. I would've sent you a message when I got up, but Anderson stone-walled me." Shepard, her facade dropping.

She looked hurt.

"Because your working with Cerberus." He said in a low voice.

"Okay, let me make one thing clear. I'm not working FOR Cerberus. Hell, I'm not even working WITH Cerberus. You know me, Kaidan. Even if I was, you'd know I would only be doing it for the right reasons." She growled.

I winced. This, was not going well.

"Do you remember what they did? How they killed Kahoku? All they're experiments? How could you justify that?" That time, he was yelling.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying to keep my anger in check.

"I'm not justifying anything, Kaidan. They're still Cerberus. Hell, they've already tried turning me against Anna. Come on Kaidan. Come with me. It'll be just like old times." She pleaded.

She sounded almost, desperate.

"No. I'll never work for terrorists. I'm an Alliance Marine. I always will be. I know where my loyalties lay." He growled back.

Then, I snapped. I walked up to Kaidan, grabbed his collar, and, him being at least a foot taller then I, pulled him down so we where face to face.

"You'd better listen close, Kaidan Alenko, because I'm only gonna say this once. If you EVER call my granddaughter a terrorist again, I will not hesitate to put you on your ass. I've had up to here with your bullshit. I tried to explain everything to you two years ago, but you ignored me. If you'd have listened, we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?"

He blinked.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"N-no ma'am."

"Now maybe next time you will."

"Yes ma'am."

"That's what I thought."

I let go and rejoined the others. Kaidan was as white as a bed sheet. Both Garrus and Shepard where gaping, and Jack looked like she was going to burst out laughing at any moment.

"I'm... sorry Shepard. I have to report back to Anderson..." he said, regaining his ability to speak.

He turned around and left.

"Shit, girl! You've got some balls!" Jack said, laughing.

"I'm turning into my mother..." I said, mortified. "But, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"I owe you an apology, Anna." Shepard said. "My feelings got the better of me. I shouldn't have been so naive. You haven't been wrong yet. I guess, I was just hoping that I could change his mind."

"If there where another way, I'd have found it. The first time, I replayed the mission five times, trying to figure out if I did something wrong."

"Yeah..."

I sighed walking up to her, and pulling her into a hug.

"It'll get better. Trust me."

'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'

I stood in the medbay, leaning on one of the beds, waiting for the test results from my blood to come back.

"Alright, doc, what foreign disease did I pick up." I asked.

"Well, it's actually just the flu." Chakwas said.

"Oh. But... why did I black out?"

"It's your immune system. It wasn't strong enough to fight it off in your condition."

"My condition? Your making sound like I have some incurable disease."

"Sorry. I should have started with this. Congratulations, Anna, your pregnant."

I stood there, and blinked a few times, then shook my head.

"Very funny, doc. Did Jack put you up to this? Or was it Shepard?"

"I'm not joking, Anna. You already a month along."

"But..." I gaped, the severity of the situation hitting me. "How...?"

"I know you know how." She answered, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

I chuckled. More of a half-laugh.

I sat there, trying to process what I'd just been told. After a while, I looked back up.

"Hey, doc, could you do me a favor, and not tell anyone just yet."

"I really think you should tell the Comma-" She started.

"No, please. Just, not yet, anyway. She needs me now, more then ever. Please, just until I figure out what to do."

She sighed.

"Look." She said, walking up to me, and placing her hand on my shoulder. "I know this can be tough. Especially with the mission and all. I insist that you tell the Commander, and Joker."

"I know... it's just..." I sighed. "I don't know if I can support this baby."

"Jeff will help you. He may be childish at times, but I know that he'd never leave you if he really cares about you."

"I'm not worried about him leaving me. It's just... I... I won't be around forever." I said, trying to keep from crying.

Her eyebrow rose.

"I'm sure you know by now that I'm not... from around here." I explained.

"I do." She said.

"Well, while Shepard was... gone... I 'disappeared'."

"I am also aware of that."

"I visited another universe while I was gone. When we made the last push towards the palace, I was injured. Fatally. I didn't make it. Then, someone told me, that each time I leave a universe, ya know, like permanently, I die, so I don't 'raise to many questions'."

"Oh, dear..." She said, pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Really. I've made peace with it."

'For the most part.' I thought.

"But with this baby... I don't know how to tell him."

"Two weeks. I'll give you two weeks to figure out how. And I suggest trying to stay out of danger. You need to tell them." She said, pulling back, and patting me on the back, before going back to the data pad she was looking at before.

"I will. Thank you." I said, sighing in relief.

"Of course, dear." She replied, distracted, as she read the data pad in her hand.

I ran my hand through my hair, as I walked from the room. I barely made it to my room before tears started to roll down my face.

"What have I done?" I asked myself, sliding down the wall next to my door.

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face in them. One time. Once without protection.

I had just turned eighteen. I was working a dead end job. Hell, I hadn't even graduated college! My parents would kill me!

My thoughts where interrupted when Shepard walked in. I tried to wipe the tears away before she saw them, But wasn't fast enough.

"Hey. What's the matter?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"Nothing." I said, trying to smile.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Is this about Kaidan? If so, there was nothing any of us could have done."

"I know. It's not that."

"Then what? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah." I sat in silence.

Making up my mind, I sighed.

"I will tell you, but let's wait until after the collectors are dealt with."

"If you're sure." She said, hesitant.

I nodded.

"I am."

I knew it was a big risk I was taking. Of course I couldn't tell Jeff yet. If he where to figure out, he'd probably tell Shepard and make her keep me from going on missions. I wanted to be there for Garrus's Loyalty mission, and Thane's, Samara's, and Tali's Recruitment missions. But I understood the necessity to stay away from fights. I'd have to sit them out. Though, Thane's and Samara's loyalty missions aren't overly dangerous. Maybe I could sit out the dangerous parts. But the recruitment missions where out of the question. But there was no way in hell I was sitting out the collector base when the squads life was on the line. Looking down at my stomach, I wondered how much time I'd have until I started to show. 'Please, please, please, Lord. Let this mission go by swiftly.'

"Alright. You should get some sleep. Tim just sent another list of recruits. And the Loyalty Missions are starting to come in. We're headed to Illium as we speak."

"About that..." I said, rising to my feet. "Um, I think it might be best if I sit out the rest of the recruitment missions."

"... how come?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

Um... it's just, there could be other people out there who know about me, then just the warden. And I don't want anyone getting hurt on my account."

"But that was Tim. That was the only reason he knew."

"As far as we know. I don't want to take any risks. Of course, I will guide you through over the comm, but I think it'd be safer if I hung back."

"Okay... if you're sure. But as soon as this is dealt with, I want the real reason." She said, sternly.

Of course she knew I was lying. I didn't expect her to believe me, but it bought me some time.

I watched her leave as I sat on my bed.

"Okay." I said to myself. "This doesn't have to be bad news. I've always wanted to have a kid. But I'd always figured it'd be after I got married."

I sat there a moment more, before jumping to my feet, and heading towards the elevator. The CIC was empty as I walked through it, headed towards the cockpit. I stopped outside the doorway, a lump growing in my throat, as I wondered how I'd tell him, what his reaction would be, and what would happen after. Then, I smiled, as an idea popped into my mind. Slowing my pace, I tiptoed behind Jeff, before snatching his hat off his head. He jerked around.

"What the f..."

I burst out laughing, putting his hat on, before sitting in the co-pilots seat. He smiled.

"Very funny. Now gimme my hat back."

"First, I have a question to ask you. Since tomorrow is Sunday, I want you to come with me to church. Meet my family and all."

He winced at the mention of family.

"Aww come on. My mom already loves you."

"Isn't that something you do when you get married?" He said, with a wry smile.

"Come on." I said, nudging him. "I told my mom I'd bring someone she liked next time."

"What do you mean, 'next time'?"

"I had to bring Miranda. It was the only way I could convince her that I wasn't indoctrinated. Or insane."

"Ah."

"So... Is that a yes?"

He laughed.

"I'd probably burn alive the moment I stepped foot in a church."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. Every one needs a little religion. I could always go ask Shepard."

He sighed.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Great!" I said, before placing his hat back on his head, pecking him on the lips, and exiting the cockpit.

I loved him, and I hoped he would understand the necessity to keep it a secret. But, I have already put a plan into action.

'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'

So what do Y'all think? And there's the plot twist! Ok! Start voting now! Boy or girl? Name suggestions? Lemme know!


	20. Chapter 19

Hey guys! A late Christmas present! Sorry it took so long. The holidays, ya know? Had the whole family together again for the first time in ten years. Any who, thanks for sticking around, and putting up with my not so regular updates. I'm glad you all are enjoying it (especially one of my guest commenters)! This chapter is pure fluff. So kick back, grab a cup of coffee, tea, egg nog, or whatever it is you decide to drink, and enjoy! Thanks to my beta, Windphoenix! Wouldn't (and probably couldn't) have made it this far without you! Hope y'all had a Merry Christmas, and have a wonderful New Year!

'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'

I woke up with a smile on my face, as I noticed someone in bed with me.

"Holy..." Jeff said.

"See? I told you it'd work." I said, rolling over and pecking him on the lips, before pushing my comforter aside and slipping out of bed.

"So this is your new apartment?"

"Yep." I said, smiling. It felt good to finally be out on my own.

I stretched, and walked over to my closet, trying to decide what to wear.

My room was a decent size, considering the size of the apartment complex. My bed was in the middle of the room, right under a window, which looked out onto a corn field that'd already been harvested. The apartment was on the outskirts of town. My dresser, which was falling apart, as I've had it since I was ten, was against the wall on the right side of the bed, facing the door into the short hallway, across from the bathroom.

"I took the liberty of picking you up some good clothes to wear." I said, pulling the bag off my shelf and tossing it to him.

"When did you have the opportunity to pick this up?" He asked, pulling out a white dress shirt, a pair of black dress pants, a matching jacket, black dress shoes, and a red tie.

"I've been meaning to ask you for a while." I explained.

I pulled out a long black skirt, and a dark blue blouse with long loose sleeves, and a pair of black high heels with straps that wound their way around my foot and up my ankle.

"Where is the bathroom?" He asked, after picking up his clothes.

"Across the hall."

I answered, slipping out of my night gown.

I sighed, and looked down at my stomach. It amazed me that I had a little person growing inside of me. Was it going to be a boy, or girl? Who would it look like? What would I name it? That's when I noticed the slight bulge. I was starting to show. 'Already?' I thought. 'That means I don't have that much time...' Then it hit me. What if there where complications? Jumping from one universe to the next May not be healthy for the baby. I forced myself to calm down. It wouldn't do me any good to freak out.

I finished dressing and headed into the hallway, turning right towards the kitchen. The kitchen, which also served as the dining room, had a small table in the corner with a couple of chairs, a small fridge, a microwave and a stove. I pulled out a box of donuts out of a cupboard above the stove. I sighed, as I pulled one out. I really needed a coffee maker. I looked at the clock. 8:30. Still had another fifteen minutes. I'd moved fifteen minutes away from my parents, and another fifteen minutes closer to church. My stomach roiled and I put the half eaten donut back into the box, pushing it aside, holding my stomach. I jumped when arms encircled my waist.

"Hey." Jeff said, kissing my cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You just startled me." I said, turning around to fAce him, still encircled in his arms.

"You clean up nicely." I smiled, straightening his tie.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks."

I kissed him.

"Well, I wanna stop for coffee on the way, so we'd best get going."

'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'

After church, I laid with my head resting on Jeff's chest, in the corner of the sectional couch, my sister and her husband to my left, my mom to my right, with my dad on the recliner on the end of the couch, and my brother occupying the chair next the wall in the living room of my parents house. We'd decided to celebrate thanksgiving on a day where we all could get together, granted, it was already December. Even my oldest sister flew down to join us. She was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace, typing away on her laptop. Giggles and shrieks could be heard from outside where my little sister's were playing with my niece.

"So how long have you two been together?" Carolyn asked from where she sat next to her husband, Chad.

"About a month and a half." I answered.

"And how come you never mentioned him?" My mom asked, sending me a look.

Of course my mom knew it was Joker. She was just pissed I didn't tell her when she was in the mass effect universe.

I shrugged, trying to come up with a good reason.

"I asked her not to." He said, smiling. "I wanted it to be a surprise."

I sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm surprised." Brittany said, looking up from her computer screen.

"I was starting to think she'd never start dating."

"This, coming from the woman who waited until she was twenty-eight to start dating." I teased.

She glared at me over the rim of her glasses.

"So, what's this disease you said you had?" My Dad asked.

"Vroliks Syndrome." He said, the same time I said, 'Brittle bone disease.'

We laughed.

Brittany's head jerked up in recognition, her eyes narrowing at me.

'Aw Shit. She knows.' I thought, feeling the blood drain from my face, before the timer went off on the stove.

'Saved by the bell.' I jumped up along with my mom and went to pull the turkey out of the oven.

After setting the table, and rounding everyone up, we sat the large dining room table, and I reached for Jeff's hand. He raised an eyebrow. I nodded towards my nieces hand clasped in mine. 'We are going to pray.' I mouthed. 'Ah.' Was his silent reply.

"Lord, we are gathered here today to give Thanks for everything you've blessed us with..."

I opened an eye and smiled at Jeff as my dad prayed.

'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'

I settled onto the floor, pulling the blankets up to my neck. It was snowing heavily and wasn't supposed to clear up until after midnight, so all of us ended up spending the night. Carolyn and her husband got the guest room, (my old room) while my niece slept with my sisters, and my brother took the extra mattress in the basement. Brittany was staying in the one bedroom trailer parked outside the house. I let Jeff have the couch, at least until after everyone was surely asleep. Then he'd have to join me, so I could take him back. I spent the next hour conjuring up a plan on how to get Jeff out of here with out raising to much suspicion. I figured since I had to get up for work anyways, I will just get up before my parents, and leave, making them think I took him home.

Brittany had confronted me after dinner. Just thinking about it gave me a headache.

'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'

"Soo... are you dating him for the fact he has Vroliks Syndrome? And looks a whole hell of a lot like Joker?" She asked as we stood outside on the porch, watch the large snowflakes lazily fall to the ground.

I sighed, and rubbed my hands over my eyes.

"Look. Don't call me crazy, even though what I'm about to tell you makes it sound like I am. Three years ago, I went to bed one night, and when I woke up, I wasn't in my bed. Hell, I wasn't even on earth anymore. I was on a elevator, at Saren's Breeding Facility on Virmire."

She scoffed.

"And you expect me to believe that?"

While she herself had never played any of the games, she had an extensive knowledge of them. Having three family members who have played through the trilogy at least one time, (my brother played through once, but my mother and I make it a point to do a complete play through at least once every three months) would make you know the game like you've played it a dozen times, especially when two of those three people talk about it on a regular basis. She'd even helped me with my fanfictions on occasion.

I sighed again.

"What can I do to prove it?"

She was silent for a while.

"Tell ya what. Bring something back with you next time that I KNOW will be from there, and I will consider believing you."

I smiled, and held up a finger, before trotting down the stairs and to my car. Opening the glove compartment, I fished around until my fingers closed on a small micro chip with a clip on it. I shuffled back through the powdery snow and when I got back up to her, I held it up for her to see.

"A SIM card. So?"

I clipped it onto the sleeve of my jacket, and twisted my arm, so it faced palm up, and an orange hologram appeared, encircling my arm up to my elbow.

"New toy?" She asked, as I held up my hand. "Looks authentic."

"It is." I growled in frustration.

"Prove it."

I pressed a few buttons, and an omni-blade unfolded, before I dug through the snow for a stick. Holding up the fairly thick stick, I sliced through it with little resistance. I dropped the stick, and it fizzled, the cut ends slightly smoldering from the heat.

"What 'toy' have you seen do that before?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

It had taken me another hour for me to convince her. She admitted she was jealous that I'd gotten the chance to do something she'd kill to do, and made me promise to take her sometime. I rubbed my eyes. The next part of my plan had been executed almost perfectly. Heavy on the almost...

'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'_'""'

Hope y'all enjoyed it! Note, the part where my siblings stayed the night actually happened, but it was this Christmas Eve, and I had written that part a week before I even figured out they where staying the night. Talk about Deja Vu. Anyway, thanks for reading! Still taking votes on baby gender and names!

Peace out!

~Ali~


	21. AN

Hey guys! No, I'm not dead. I've just been trying to rewrite the first few chapters of the story because I got tired of all the BS people were throwing my way. And during my revision, I ran across a serious problem. Timeline. I had to figure out how to make the stories connect properly. After doing some serious research, I've come up with a timeline that'll work perfectly, without any drastic changes. Thank you all for being so patient! I hope to finish revision soon! And I hope that it'll be up just as soon! Hold on just a little while longer! And thanks to everyone standing up for me in the comments! Greatly appreciated!

Peace out!

~Ali


	22. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Long time no update! I mean, LONG TIME. I'm so sorry guys! Between work, cramming in an extra two grades in school this year, and just plain old life, I haven't had much time to do any writing. I feel horrible. :/ Rest assured, the next chapter is already half written, and I'm still writing the revision. Slowly but surely. Sorry for any mistakes you catch. My Beta has seems to have dropped off the face of the earth. Any who, thanks for sticking around so long! Enjoy!

oOo

DECEMBER 7th 2185

CRESCENT NEBULA / TASALE / ILLIUM / DR. LIARA T'SONI'S OFFICE

oOo

I sat on a chair in Liara's office, my knees pulled up to my chin, chewing my thumbnail as I watched the three blue dots weaved through the digital map on my Omni-tool. Shepard had taken Jack and Garrus to recruit Samara, and I directed them the best I could through the comm, using a camera installed in Shepard's helmet, and a map Liara had provided.

"You've got two more around the corner." I said, as two red dots popped up on the map.

"This would be a whole hell of a lot easier with you here." Shepard growled in annoyance.

"I know. That's like the tenth time you've said that."

"That's a good question." Liara said, looking up from the data pad she held. "Why didn't you go with them?"

I sighed.

"We had a run in with a prison warden when we recruited Jack. He some how knew about me. And Timmy used the opportunity to try to turn Shepard on me. I don't wanna risk it happening again."

"The chances of someone else figuring out, is slim to none." Shepard said through grit teeth, as she pulled an commando behind her cover and stabbed her with an omni-blade.

"Again, the tenth time you've said that."

"Either you come clean with whats really bothering you, or you are coming on the next mission."

"You can't make me." I said, narrowing my eyes, regardless of the fact that she couldn't see it.

She stopped right before she turned another corner, staring at a teetering Volus as he tried to keep his balance.

"Okay, I've had it. What's the hell is going on, Anna? You're usually begging to go on missions like these."

I sighed.

"Not now, Shepard."

"Hey, I-"

"I said not now. Just, talk to the volus, then head into the next room. Defeat the eclipse leader, get the data pad, and head back and find Samara."

I sighed, and cut the comm link, as well as the video feed, and put away my omni.

Liara blinked at me in confusion.

"You are unusually moody." She stated.

"I am not." I replied, standing up and leaning against the wall.

"You just hung up on the Commander."

"So?"

She eyed me.

"You're moody."

"I am not!" I replied a little louder.

She quirked an eyebrow.

I sighed.

"Okay. Maybe a little." I said as I sat down again with a plop, covering my face with my hands.

"What's going on? Did you and Joker have a fight?" She asked, sitting next to me.

"How did you know about him?"

"I'm a very good information broker."

"Shepard." I stated plainly.

She laughed.

"No. That's not it." I said with a sigh.

We sat there silently for a few minutes.

"Liara, I need your opinion on something."

"Go ahead."

"Okay, let's say, hypothetically, that someone on the Normandy, might have, maybe, gotten pregnant, right before a huge suicide mission. What would you recommend the person do?"

"By the Goddess... Shepard?!" She asked, her eyes widening.

"What? No!"

"... You?" She asked a bit softer.

I let out a sigh.

"Yeah." I said, my voice cracking, as my eyes filled with tears.

"Hey, come here." She said, pulling me into a hug.

We sat there for a little while, letting me cry on her shoulder. When my sobs became sniffles, she released me.

"I'm guessing I'm the first person you've told?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Chakwas knows, but that's only because she was the one who told me."

She just nodded.

"What? You're not gonna tell me I need to tell Joker and Shepard?" I asked, drying my eyes with the back of my hands.

"No, I think you should, but you do have your reasons. I suggest you tell them before they figure out on their own. And especially before the mission. But I understand the necessity to go with them. As it stands right now, Shepard is much to suspicious. And you and I both know that she won't give up until she gets to the bottom of it. She'll dig until she finds something."

I nodded.

"I will. I'm just hoping to keep this hidden until after the mission. I promised Chakwas I'd tell them within two weeks. I'm hoping the mission will be done with by then."

We sat talking back and forth for a while until Shepard got back. After practically dragging me back to the Normandy, and up to her cabin, I sat across from her, my eyes downcast as she glared at me.

"Now, either you tell me what the hell is going on, or you go gear up, so we can go recruit the Assassin."

I sighed, as I stared at my feet, and rubbed my shoulder, thinking up a different excuse.

"I've told you about my family right?"

"Yes."

"I told you I had three older siblings, and two younger. Well, I wasn't completely honest..."

oOo

EARLIER...

DECEMBER 7TH 2016

LOCAL CLUSTER / SOL / EARTH / UNITED STATES / NEBRASKA

oOo

I was staying the weekend at my parents house, and it was Saturday morning. I woke up to chatter and laughter in the kitchen. Rising to my feet, I yawned and walked out of the guest room, previously, my bedroom, and made my way towards the dining room. I turned the corner and started to walk in, but froze in my tracks.

There, leaned against the far counter, was a woman with floor length, Silver hair, and silver-blue eyes, one of them covered with side-swept bangs, wearing blue jeans, and a black tube top with a white jacket.

"Rose...?"

"Anna. Thanks for the scar." She said, lifting her bangs to show her right eye, which had a scar down the middle.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat, as I remembered the last conversation I had with my sister.

oOo

2 YEARS EARLIER

JUNE 4TH 2014

LOCAL CLUSTER / SOL / EARTH / UNITED STATES / NEBRASKA

oOo

"What happened to your shoulder?" Rose asked as I slipped my shirt off, revealing the starch white bandage on my shoulder from where the Geth had shot me on Virmire.

"Shit! Rosalina? I thought you where outside!"

"I forgot my phone on my nightstand. Now are you going to answer my question?" She asked, closing the door to the room we shared.

"Crap..." I whispered.

I explained what had been happening the past few weeks.

"What happened to telling each other everything?" Rose asked, glaring at me.

"Look, I didn't know how to explain it! I don't even know what's going on!"

"You know I would've believed you!" She yelled at me.

I could see that I had hurt her by keeping this a secret.

"I didn't know how to tell you!" I repeated myself, as I slipped on another shirt.

Before Rose could reply, my mom opened the door.

"Rose, I got your plane ticket. We'll leave about five tomorrow evening. You have everything packed?"

She glared at her.

"Yes, thank you mom." She hissed.

"What? What plane ticket? Where are you going?" I asked, my brows furrowed.

"You haven't told her yet?" Our mom asked.

"Told me what?"

"Well, since I had a bit if money saved away, and since I'm seventeen and graduated, I decided to travel the world."

My mom had decided that it was a good time to walk away

"And you had the nerve to yell at me for keeping a secret?!" I screamed at her.

oOo

DECEMBER 7TH 2185

SSV NORMANDY SR2

oOo

"This had hurt me more then anything before. Rose was two years older then me, but we had always been close. Close enough that most people thought we were twins. We always confided in each other, with matters we didn't feel comfortable telling anyone else. And to learn that she was leaving, for God knows how long, pissed me off to no extent." I explained to Shepard.

"I took a swing at her, and caught her eye, and a ring I was wearing cut her. She caught my arm as a swung, and twisted it, breaking it."

"So that was what happened to your arm after Ilos." Shepard said.

"Yeah. Anyway-"

oOo

EARLIER...

DECEMBER 7TH 2016

LOCAL CLUSTER / SOL / EARTH / UNITED STATES / NEBRASKA

oOo

I blinked.

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. I stayed at a friends house last night, and came over today."

The room had gone silent. The rest of my siblings and my parents Stared, watching to see what would happen.

I stiffened, before turning around and grabbing my keys, and headed out the door, but I didn't make it before Rose caught my shoulder, making me turn around.

"Look, I know we didn't part on a good note. But..." She sighed.

"I'll be going to church with you guys tomorrow. Okay? Then we can catch up."

I just nodded, before leaving the house, and pulled out of the drive way, no real destination in mind.

oOo

DECEMBER 7TH 2185

SSV NORMANDY SR2

oOo

I went back home after that. I'm trying to decide if I should go to church in the morning or not." I said as I finished.

"Look, I understand you two had an argument. But your sisters! She's been gone for two years, and you haven't even mentioned her the entire time! Go to church. Talk to her. Get this straightened out. I know this might make me sound like a bitch, but I need you at your best. This suicide mission is right around the corner. I really need your help with these recruitment and loyalty missions. You need to fix this." Shepard said.

I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chin.

"Maybe you're right." I said as I stood.

"I'll go, and get this taken care of. I understand that you need me."

I swallowed hard before saying the next part.

"I'll be ready for the next mission."

oOo

I shook as the door to Port Observation closed behind me.

What had I done? Not only do I have to deal with Rosalina, now I've just agreed to put my baby's life on the line.

'It was that, or tell Shepard about the baby…' My mind reasoned.

'I can't freak out right now. I just… REALLY need to get this suicide mission done and over with… The best way to do it, is to go with with Shepard. But in the process, I'd be putting my baby in danger.'

I laughed, tears running down my face.

"Damned if I do, Damned if I don't."

I couldn't take much more if this. It was tearing me apart inside. All of this, lying, and secrecy.

I Plopped down into bed, and started to sob into my pillows, until I fell asleep.

oOo

So, there we have it! Stay tuned! Hoping the next chapter will be done by next week! Wish me luck!

Shalom!

~Ali


	23. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. (Again) I've been busy with life, but rest assured, I have the next two chapters done, and a third in progress! I again apologize for any mistakes, as I have yet to hear from my beta.

Enjoy!

oOo

December 8th 2016

Sol System / Local Cluster / Earth / United States / Nebraska

oOo

I sighed as I walked through the front doors of the church, and walked up the stairs towards the sanctuary, shaking the Greeter's hand and grabbing a bulletin on the way through.

I froze as I walked in and spotted Rose, leaning on the edge of a pew, talking to one of the church members.

She glanced up at me for a fraction of a second, before returning to her conversation.

I made my way to the pew my family had pretty much claimed as our own, and sat on the outside edge, and pulled my sketchbook out of my purse, and started to sketch.

When I was seventeen, I figured out I had a knack for drawing Anime. I had a half finished sketch I was working on and decided to try to finish. I didn't get very far before the church bell rang.

I went to close my sketchbook, but someone behind me grabbed it.

"Will-" I started to say, thinking it was my older brother, but stopped when I saw Rose sitting behind me.

"Nice. I didn't know you drew Anime."

"Yeah, well a lot can change in two years."

"You mean like the fact we got a new pastor, and they put padding on the pews?" She said, as she shifted. "It feels weird."

"You get used to it." I replied. "Can I have my sketchbook back now?"

She handed it back to me, and then moved to our pew.

For a second, things almost seemed normal.

After church was over, I told my parents that I was going to go back home instead of shopping like we do every now and then.

"I'm gonna go with Anna. If that's ok with you, Anna?" Rose said before looking at me with only her left eye shown.

"I guess that's fine, but I gotta stop at the house to get my stuff before going back home." I told her.

"That's fine. I wanted to grab my truck anyways. I'll just follow you to your place from there." She said to me with a grin that kinda looked like Natsu's from Fairy Tail.

'_Well there's another question to ask her later.' _I said to myself as both Rose and I left the church and headed to my car to head to the house.

oOo

After we got Rose's truck, I drove back to my place with her following me. Once we got there we walked in and sat in the living room, there was an awkward silence as neither of us knew what to say to the other. Then Rose finally said something.

"So Anna when did you move out of the house?" She asked me.

"A little under a month ago." I answered as I got up and gathered laundry to take down to the wash room.

It was quiet again as she watched me wander around my apartment, while I straightened up and changed.

"Visit any place interesting?" She asked.

"Well, just Avatar, the Legend of Korra, and Mass Effect." I answered as I slipped my tennis shoes on. "Want tea or coffee?"

"No thanks."

"Your loss."

I pulled a bottle of tea out if the fridge, and set back down.

"So." Rose said as she leaned forward. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you, or do I have to poke and prod you until I get it out of you?"

My breath hitched, and I inhaled my tea.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" I asked as I coughed the tea up.

"Well, there's one sign. And, come on, Anna, I might've been away for two years, but I still know you well enough to know when you're hiding something."

"Look, I'd rather not talk about it now. But, I have a question for you. Earlier, at the Church, that smile. The only way I could think of picking that up is to spend a lot of time around Natsu."

She exhaled, 'busted' written all over her face.

"Well….. Ummmmmm… About that…. You remember when I was living at home right? And I really couldn't get any sleep like a deep sleep right?" Rose said to me.

"Yeah. Even with sleeping pills you could hardly get to sleep and stay that way." I answered.

"Well it seems like it was all the stress." Rose answered.

"When I first started traveling it took me a while to fall asleep. But now I can fall asleep just fine. But I also figured out that I too can go to different places as well." Rose explained to me.

I blinked.

"That ain't fair! How come you got to go to Fairy Tail?!" I whined.

"Ummm… very good question… I'm trying to figure that out too. Let's see… I've been to Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, and One Piece." She said, counting on her fingers.

"How come you get a the good places?" I asked her, sticking my tongue out at her.

She laughed.

She recounted her own adventures, as we sat on the couch in the living room. Before we knew it. The sun had already set.

"You can stay here for the night, if you want." I offered, as I stood up, and picked up the paper plates off the table, from the pizza I had ordered.

"Okay. I'll probably just crash on the couch. Oh, by the way, I brought some movies from Japan I thought you might like. Anime, of course."

"What movies? I asked as I sat back down.

"I got some Fairy Tail, Bleach, even some Rurouni Kenshin. But they're subbed." She said as she reached into her bag and pulled a few DVD'S out of her bag.

I shrugged.

"You pick."

oOo

December 8th 2185

SSV Normandy SR2

oOo

I yawned and stretched as I sat up. I must've fallen asleep while watching the movies. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, only to hear a sharp yelp. I screamed and jumped back on to the bed.

"Rose?! What are you doing here?!" I asked as I stepped off the bed.

"Jeez, Anna, giving me a scar wasn't enough? Now you have to crush me to death as well?" She said as she glared at me, and she laughed.

I heard a beep as someone tried to open the door, but failed, as I had locked the door the previous night.

"Anna?! I heard that from the Main Battery! What's going on?!" Garrus yelled through the door.

"Crap! Hide, Rose!" I hissed at her.

"Where?!" She hissed back.

"Just go!"

She dropped to the floor and slid under the bed. I heard the door being hacked and, thinking quickly, I grabbed my shoe, and jumped up into the bed, earning an "Ow!" From Rose.

The door slid open, and Shepard Garrus and Miranda entered, guns drawn.

"What the hell?" Miranda asked, and she look up at me.

"Sorry. Spider." I said, climbing down again.

Miranda rolled her eyes, and left the room, followed by Garrus. Shepard went to leave as well.

"Wait!" I said, stopping her. "Can you stick around for a second?"

"Sure…?"

I waited until the doors slid closed, and Shepard looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I turn to look at the bed, when I hear someone grumbling.

"Okay, Rose, you can come out now?"

Rose's head popped out from under the bed, and she waved at Shepard, before sliding out the rest of the way. She's looks at me.

"Did you seriously have to jump on the bed and smack my head on the floor? That fucking hurt!" She said, rubbing the back of her head. Another familiar gesture.

I smiled.

"I thought you said she had a scar? And, did you really have to bring her here?" Shepard asked.

Rose looks at Shepard and lifts her bangs, and points to her right eye.

"You mean this? And, Anna didn't bring me, I… kinda came on my own?..." She said slowly.

"How…?" Shepard asked.

"Beats me."

Shepard looked at me, and I shrugged.

"Hey, she seems to know more about this then I do." I said.

Shepard looked at Rose expectantly.

"Why are you putting me on the spot?" She asked, glaring at me, "I know probably just about as much as you do. But, if I had to guess, i'd say that it's because we're family. I've slept with someone and not touch them and show up without them. i've also been touching someone and not show up with them with me"

"Yeah… But, what about Miranda? I was able to take her with me." I Asked.

"Maybe it's because of my insomnia. Maybe since I started later then you, mine is different."

"So, what? You just showed up here?" Shepard asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Pretty much." She said, nodding.

"I said the exact same thing." I said, laughing.

"Gah. You guys are sisters. Just wait. before I know it, You'll be saying, 'it's a long story'" Shepard said, shaking her head.

"Look who's talking, miss 'I Should Go'." I said smirking.

"Whatever. I Should g…. I'm leaving now." She said, exiting the room.

I was almost on the floor with laughter by time she left.

"Breath, little sister. Breath." Rose said, laughing herself.

It was another few minutes before i calmed down completely.

I sat on the bed, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Okay. Now that that's done with,"Rose said, as she looked for the lock on the door.

She found it, and pressed it, making the hepatic turn red.

"We, are not leaving this room until you tell me what's wrong."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a lump in my throat.

"Don't play stupid, Anna. I know when something is bothering you. And this 'Something' has been eating away at you for a while." She said, standing in front of the door, arms crossed.

"Now, are you going to tell me, or are we going to sit here all day?"

I took a shaky breath, before sitting down on the bed.

"I don't know where to start…" I said, covering my face with my hands, shaking.

"Why don't you start with this?" Rose said, holding up a bottle of prenatal vitamins.

I sighed when I remembered that I had hid them under the bed. Rose sat next to me, and and pulled me into her arms as she coddled me, much like she used to when I had a nightmare when I was younger. I leaned against her as I explained what had happened the past few months.

"I want to keep this baby. But I don't know if it's the best choice." I finished.

"You shouldn't have to make this choice alone."

"I know, but I can't tell them until this mission is over with." I said, as i sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Anna, we're about to go recruit the Assassin." Shepard called through the door.

"Alright. I'll be out in a second." I said as I stood.

"I'm coming with you." Rose said.

"But-" I argued

"No but's. I'm coming with you. I'm not letting you go out there two months pregnant, with out someone who knows, that can protect you." She said,crossing her arms.

"I'm not fifteen anymore, Rose. I can take care of myself." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who decided to get knocked up right before a suicide mission." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Gah! Now you're starting to sound like Jack!" I said, throwing a hand in the air.

She raised an eyebrow, and I sighed in defeat.

"Fine…"

"Good now let's go find me a set of armor and a translator." Rose said with a smirk.

oOo

I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by for reading!

Shalom!

~Ali


	24. Chapter 22

Hey guys! As promised, the next chapter! So whadaya y'all think of Rose? Lemme know! Enjoy!

oOo

December 8th 2185

SSV Normandy SR2

oOo

"Gah! How can you stand wearing this stuff?!" Rose says, as she tried to latch the pelvic guard on the armor Jacob had provided. "I'd rather wear my armor."

I laughed as I easily slid the greaves on, before grabbing my shotgun and placing it on my back.

"No offense, but I've seen Your 'armor', if you can even call it that."

Giving up, Rose looked up at me.

"Erza had it made for me. And don't tell me you'd say no to Erza." she said.

Shepard raised her hand, cutting of my reply.

"Um, Who's Erza?"

Rose shudders as she latches herself onto me.

"The world's most scariest woman alive…"

She let me go, and stepped back, pointing at a scar on her abdomen.

"How do ya think I got this?"

"Erza did that?" I asked

"Long story." She said, picking up the armor again and holding it out to me.

"You know how to do it better then me."

I sighed and walked behind her, latching the armor, and glance up, to see Shepard shaking her head.

"What?" Rose and I asked in unison.

"Just suit up." She said, turning around and grabbing her sniper rifle.

"But, but, I don't like this armor." Rose whined.

Shepard picked up the chest plate and shoved it into Rose's arms.

"Wear it, or die."

"Fine. But I'm bringing my own next time." She said, pouting.

"We'll see about that. You may bring it, but that doesn't mean I'll let you wear it." Shepard glared at her.

"Try me." She said glaring back at Shepard.

I saw the look on Shepard's face and thought, 'ah crap. She's done it now. Renegade interrupt.'

Shepard walks up to Rose pushing her up against the wall.

"You're on my ship now, sweetheart. That means, I'm your CO. I may not be with Alliance anymore, but I'm the commander here."

Shepard took a step back, her glare hardening.

Rose's glare hardened as she moved away from the wall.

I looked over at Rose and whispered "I wouldn't piss her off if I were you, she has a shotgun."

Rose looks at me and says. "Your point? I've been stabbed by a sword."

"Yeah, but it'd be worse, considering she's standing right in front of you."

"Yeah, but Erza was standing right behind me. Do you know how it feels to be stabbed in the back by a friend?"

I quirk an eyebrow at her.

She raised her own eyebrow.

"What?"

I shake my head and finish getting ready.

"Hey can you get the back for me? I'm still healing from a burn that Natsu gave me."

Shepard stares at us with a 'WTF' look on her face, While I finished helping Rose.

Rose looks at her and says. "Now what's your problem?"

"You two are probably the most strangest people I've ever met. And that's saying something." Shepard said, shaking her head.

Rose looks at me and starts laughing. "You haven't seen the rest of our family yet."

"Actually, I've met your mom."

"Well, mom's okay. I was talking about our siblings."

"Uh, She flipped Miranda off at gunpoint." Shepard said flatly.

"That's just something mom would do. She hates Miranda."

"Emphasize on the Hate." I said, chuckling.

"Do you have all your weapons?" Shepard asked as she grabbed her pistol.

"I'm good to go." I said as I put on my newly fixed visor.

"Don't you have any swords?" Rose whined.

"She's not Kei Leng." I said flatly.

She sighed.

"Fine. I'll just use a pistol."

"I'd recommend bringing a shotgun, or assault rifle as well. There's no guarantee that ammo will be easy to find.

Shepard looks at Rose's long hair and grabs a pair of scissors from the table next to her.

"Don't do it Shep." I said in a low voice.

"Why?" She asked, Quirking her eyebrow.

"Do you wanna know what the wall tastes like?"

She glares at me, before turning around and, being as quiet as she can fully suited up, starts to creep towards Rose. I darted behind Jacob, and he looked at me with a WTF look on his face.

"I'd hide if I were you. Things are about to get bloody." I told him, and I looked back at my sister.

Shepard reaches out to grab a hand full of Rose's hair.

"Freeze, Shepard." Rose says, with a menacing look.

Shepard straightens, before placing the scissors on the table next to her.

"Do something with the hair, or I'll do it for you." She said, turning around and exiting the armory.

Jacob looks at me again. 'This close!' I mouth.

oOo

"You okay over there?" Shepard asked from her cover to my right, As I swore and ducked as a rocket hit my cover.

We'd made it to the bridge linking the Dantius towers. Garrus and Kasumi had come with us.

"Yeah. I'm just fucking pissed off!" I said, my hair whipping in the wind, as I popped up out of my cover and emptied my last thermal clip on the heavy taking cover in front of me. "The goddamn fucker doesn't wanna die!"

"I haven't heard that many cuss words in one sentence since we took Jack with us last!" Shepard said.

"Screw you!" I yelled back.

"Hey, watch your language, Sis!" Rose yelled at me.

'Stupid hormones.' I thought to myself.

Shepard laughed, and used pull, making the heavy float out of his cover, and blew his head off with her sniper rifle.

"Show off!" Rose said from where she took cover from behind us."I can't to ANYTHING in this fucking armor!"

"Language, Rose!" I said back, teasingly.

"I want my armor!" She whined again.

"It barely even covers anything! The entire abdomen is wide open!" I yelled back.

"I was an Ice Dragon Slayer!"

"You'd think that since you were an Ice wizard, it'd cover more!" Shepard said.

"That's not how it works in Anime!" We both yelled back at the same time.

"We're would you even keep your weapons?"

"I'll think of something!" Rose said.

"And what about shields? Your sister managed to get shot with both armor and shields!"

"I'm not anything like my little sis. And I've literally been to hell and back. Not pretty."

"Um, I'm standing right here!" I yelled at Rose, and I rushed to the next cover ahead of me, scooping up a thermal clip, and reloading. "And, hey, I took on Firelord Ozai, and Azula! And don't forgot Amon!"

"I've fought a dragon! And hell hounds!" She shouted back.

"What about an entire squadron of Firebenders?"

"An entire guild! Plus a group of Dragon slayers!"

"Could we compare notches when we're not in the middle of a fire fight?" Shepard interrupted my reply. "And what about Saren and Sovereign?"

"That doesn't even compare to half the shit we've been through!" Rose shouts back.

"Well, she does take out a huge ass Reaper in foot in the next game. And there's the Human Reaper." I commented.

"WHAT?!" Shepard yells.

"Long story." I said, as the last merc drops to the ground, dead.

oOo

After we got back to the Normandy, and changed, I went down to the Port Observation, and laid back on the bed, my hands resting on my stomach, Rose sitting next to me.

"Now I can question you. First, who's the baby daddy?"

I groaned and grabbed my pillow, pressing it over my face.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you answer."

I sighed, removing the pillow.

"Oh wait! Lemme guess! Jacob? Umm, Garrus? No. Not possible… Hmm… Kenneth?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Why Jacob? Gabby would kill me, and Mom would die laughing if she figured out I was dating an alien."

"That leaves… no."

"Don't laugh-"

She bursts out laughing.

"J-j-joker?" She said still laughing.

I picked up the pillow again, and started to beat her with it, while she laughed hysterically.

"Jeff is a sweet guy." I said, sitting back down.

"Jeff, huh?"

"Oh, shut up!" I said, hitting her with the pillow again.

She finally stopped laughing, and sighed. Wiping tears from her eyes.

"So when are ya tying the knot?"

"Wha?" I said, blind-sided by the question.

oOo

Cliff hanger! Mwahahahaha! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more!

Shalom!

~Ali


	25. Chapter 23

"_Hey guys I'm gonna take over this intro to the chapter. ^-^ so anyways here's the next chapter please enjoy and leave a feedback we'd really appreciate it. Oh and before I forget there is some new changes to this chapter different from the others. So let us know if y'all like it. Also, this Chapter jumps forward to the Suicide mission. The rest of the cliff hanger from the last chapter will be revealed later on. Promise! And can anyone guess what today is from the last two years? Answer is at the bottom!_

_Rosalina __^-^_

oOo

February 3rd 2185 12:38 PM

SSV Normandy SR2

oOo

"Ms. Erwine, Operative Lawson is requesting that all squad members head to the shuttle bay." EDI said, popping up on the terminal next to the door.

I was curled up on the bed, reading, after Legion's loyalty mission. We had gotten the IFF without any problems. Though Rose went ballistic on the Illusive Man after the Collector ship. And it took me hours to convince her to allow me onto the derelict Reaper.

Rose had decided to stick around in the US for a while, so she and I had moved into a bigger apartment, and decided to split the rent. I needed a bigger apartment anyway, since my last one didn't have a nursery.

"We've been over this EDI. Call me Anna." I replied.

"As you wish." She said, before disappearing.

I sighed, bookmarking my place before laying on my back, stretching. It'd been almost an entire month since Rose got back. I was starting to show, but it could still be mistaken as weight gain. I had told my family already. And that could've gone better…

oOo

January 14 2017

Sol System / Local Cluster / Earth / United States / Nebraska

oOo

I sat at the end of the table, head lowered, my family sitting around the table, Rose to my right, and Will to my left. My Dad sat at the head of the table, and Brittany sat to his right, while my Mom sat to his left. My younger sisters had been sent outside. The room was very quiet. I looked up, and my parents just sat there. Brittany stared at me with a disappointed look, while Rose and Will looked at anything but us.

I swallowed hard, feeling nauseous.

My Dad sighed, dropping his head, and Mom just stared at me with that look.

"You wanna go play Battlefield?" Rose asked Will, breaking the silence.

They got up and fled the room. I glared at her as she abandoned me.

"How far along?" My Mom asked.

"Three months. I'm due in July."

"I'm guessing Jeff is the father?" My Dad asked.

"Yes." I said lowering my head.

"Does he know?" He asked.

"No. But I'm planning on telling him soon."

We heard a burst of laughter from the living room after my Dad asked if the father knew.

I flipped Rose off over my shoulder.

"Oh come on. You know you love me." She said back, still laughing.

My dad ignored the interruption.

"Are you planning on trying to stay together?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me, Dad? Of course they are. Why wouldn't they?" Rose yelled from the other room.

"Jeff isn't the kind of person who would take off on me." I assured him.

"You need to talk with him. Figure out what the future holds. A kid is a big change. A difficult one."

I nodded.

"I understand."

We heard a tap on the window.

"Can we come in yet?" My sister whined.

oOo

February 3rd 2185 12:42 PM

SSV Normandy SR2

oOo

I knew why Miranda wanted everyone to meet up at the shuttle bay. I hadn't told Shepard about the Collector's abducting the crew. And Rose had forgotten. I had made subtle inquiries about it, and she didn't seem to remember about it at all.

I knew it was probably foolish, but I had to stay on the Normandy. I knew the crew still had to be abducted, and that Jeff would be fine, but there's always that little nagging feeling in the back of your mind. I just wanted to make sure that Jeff was okay.

So, instead of going to the shuttle bay, I rose to my feet, and headed out to find Shepard.

I passed Rose on the way to the armory, as she got on the elevator.

"You're only just headed to the armory? Oh God. You're not thinking about staying behind, are you? No way. No way in hell."

'Shit. So much for her not remembering…'

"I'm worried that something might happen." I said, sighing in defeat.

"No. Have you even told Shepard yet?"

"No." I said, sighing again.

"Told me what?" Shepard asked, as she walked out of the armory.

"That… I wanted to stay behind. I don't think it's a good idea for Everyone to leave. I think someone should stay behind. Ya know, just in case." Rose said, first looking at Shepard and then me.

Shepard quirked an eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I… Shepard, you know that I wouldn't keep something from you unless it was necessary, right?" I asked.

Her brows furrowed.

"What's going on, Anna?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Can we please talk about it later?" I asked.

She stood there a second more, before sighing.

"Fine. But after we get back, you come clean. Completely."

"Okay." I said hesitantly, before, pushing away from the wall and walking to the armory.

oOo

February 3rd 2185 1:26 PM

SSV Normandy SR2

ROSE'S P.O.V

oOo

I was walking towards the cockpit to talk to Joker. When the alarms started going off.

'Well at least I was already heading to the destination that I was supposed to be heading to anyways'

I swore as alarms blared around me and I started running faster.

"Why the hell did I agree to stay behind?!" I said, as I followed Joker through the mess hall, pistol drawn. Joker looked back at me with the 'wtf look on his face.' I just shook my head as we kept moving.

I explained to Joker what was happening as we crawled through the ducts.

I cringed as I heard Kelly screaming as she was pulled into the elevator. I looked around knowing something was about to go wrong.

"Joker! Watch it!" I shouted as a Collector snuck up behind him.

I got between them, giving Joker time to get into the Med bay and lock the door. I attempted to use an ice shield.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I remembered where I was. "Great I totally forgot that I'm in the wrong theme."

I tried to dodge an arm that was swung at me, but was to slow, and the last thing I remember is being thrown across the room.

oOo

February 3rd 2183 2:14 PM

SSV Normandy SR2

Anna's P.O.V

oOo

I sat on the corner of the comm room table, Jeff sitting next to me, Jacob leaning on the far side, and a very pissed off Shepard next to me.

"You lost the crew, and damn near lost the ship to?!" Miranda said, storming into the comm room.

"Back off, Miranda. It's not his fault." I said, crossing my arms.

"No, you're right. If you had warned us about this in the first place-" She started.

"If Anna had told me, I would've insisted that everyone stayed behind. Then we'd either all be dead, or abducted." Shepard said quietly.

"She is correct. The Collectors greatly out numbered that of the crew, and staying behind would have resulted in a higher casualty number." EDI said.

Miranda scoffed.

"Don't even get me started on unshackling the damned AI."

"Hey, EDI saved the ship. She's alright." Joker said.

"I can't believe they got Rose..." I said, quietly.

"Hey, she'll be alright." Joker said, pulling me into a hug.

"EDI, is the IFF safe to use now?" Shepard asked.

"Yes, Commander."

"Joker, head up to the bridge, and plot a course for the Omega 4 relay. The Collectors are about to figure out what happens when you piss me off."

"Yes Ma'am."

oOo

I lay in bed, hugging a pillow. It would be a couple of hours before we arrived at the relay.

'It's my fault Rose stayed behind. If it weren't for my stupid doubts…'

How would I tell my parents if something happened to her?

I sat up with a jerk.

"If she's unconscious, that means she's awake in our time!"

I laid back down, but I just tossed and turned. It was almost an hour before I calmed down enough start to drift off.

oOo

February 4th 2017 3:42 PM

Sol System / Local Cluster / Earth / United States / Nebraska

oOo

I woke up with a start, and tossed my blanket off of me. Yes, it was 3 o'clock in the morning. But I didn't give a flying fuck.

"Rose! Rose!" I said running over to her bed across the room, but it was empty.

I ran to the bedroom door, and swung it open, only to run into her.

"About time you figured out that I'd be here. But I can't stay for long sis." She said to me. "Tell you what. The inside of those pods are creepy as fuck. I'd prefer you get to me before I get turned into a milkshake. Just saying."

I threw my arms around her, and sobbed into her shoulder.

"I was worried that something really bad had happened!" I said, between sobs.

"And being abducted by the Collectors isn't bad?"

I released her, and punched her arm.

"Hey! Those are my chips!" I said, looking at the bag that was now on the floor.

"I got the munchies." She said, shrugging. "Anyway, you should go back to bed. You should be at the Omega 4 Relay anytime now. Don't take any necessary risks, and if anything happens to you, or the baby, I'll kick your ass."

oOo

February 3rd 2183 4:15 PM

SSV Normandy SR2

oOo

I woke up with arms wrapped around me, and I rolled over, and found myself face-to-face with Jeff.

"How's Rose?" He asked.

"She's fine, and doesn't want to be turned into a milkshake. Her exact words." I replied.

"What?" He asked.

"Long story."

"We should probably get up. We should be at the relay in about half an hour." He said, rolling over and standing up.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked as I stood up myself.

"I came in a few minutes ago to wake you up, but you looked so cute I couldn't bring myself to do so."

"Thanks? I guess?"

"That was a compliment."

"Sorry. I'm still half asleep. Rose would've punched you."

"What?"

"Yeah, she's not a morning person. Mom told me to wake her up one time. I walked around with a bruise on my cheek for two weeks."

"Wait, she actually hit you?"

"No, she straight up sucker punched me."

"Your kidding, right?" he asked as we exited the room.

"Nope."

oOo

I stood behind Joker as we approached the Omega 4 Relay, fully armored, arms crossed.

"Approaching the Omega 4 Relay. Standing by." Joker said.

"Make it happen." Shepard said, from where she stood beside him.

"Reaper IFF activated. Signal acknowledged. Drive core electrical charge at critical levels." EDI said.

"Rerouting!" Joker said back.

I fidgeted as I walked back on forth behind them, before walking up next to Shepard. The ship jerked, and I stumbled, and Shepard caught my arm.

"Brace for deceleration!" Joker said, hands flying over the screens in front of him.

When we made it to the other side of the relay, Joker swore and pulled up to avoid the debris.

"Phew. Too close." He said, leaning back in his chair.

Shepard stared out the window as we passed the debris.

"These must be all the ships that tried to make it through the relay. Some look... ancient." Joker said.

"I wonder how many there are." I said as I moved to the other side.

"I've picked up an energy signature near the edge of the accretion disc." EDI said, popping up next to me, making me jump.

"It has to be the Collector Base." Shepard said, leaning on Joker's seat. "Take us in for a closer look. Nice and easy."

"We've got incoming oculus, oculi, or whatever you wanna call them." I said.

"Giant eyeballs that shoot laser beams?" Joker said, turning around and smiling at me.

"That works." I said laughing.

Shepard rolled her eyes.

"Now is not the time for flirting." She said flatly.

"Taking evasive maneuvers!" Joker said, his hands a blur on the console. "EDI! Take these bastards out!"

I stumbled as the ship shook.

"As long as the new plating holds." Miranda said, standing behind Shepard.

I felt nauseous as I watched the debris, as Joker did a loop de loop.

"You okay?" Shepard asked, looking over at me.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Alert! Hull breach on the Engineering deck!" EDI said.

"It's in the Cargo hold!" Joker said, not looking away from his console's.

"I'll take a team and deal with the intruder. You get the rest of them off our tail." Shepard said, turning around and walking out of the cockpit, Miranda and I trailing behind her.

oOo

I leaned against the wall of the comm room, watching the rest of the crew. We had crash landed on the Collector base, with everyone still alive. We were off to a good start.

Shepard walked into the room.

"This isn't how we planned this mission, but this is where we're at." She said, walking around the table, and leaning on it. "We can't worry about if the Normandy can get us home. We came to stop the Collectors. And that means coming up with a plan to take out this station. EDI, bring up your scans."

I walked towards the table and stood next to Kasumi.

"You should be able to overload their critical systems if you get to the main control center here." EDI said, as a pointer popped up at the top of the map of the Collector base.

"That means going through the heart of the station. Right past this massive energy signature." Jacob said, pulling up his omni tool.

"Through the central chamber. If any of our crew members or the colonists are still alive, the Collectors are probably holding them in there." Shepard said.

"Looks like there are two main routes. Might be a good idea to split up to keep the Collectors off balance, then regroup in the central chamber." Jacob continued.

"No good." Miranda said. "Both routes are blocked. See those doors? The only way to get past is to get someone to open them from the other side."

"It's not a fortress. There's gotta be something. Anna?" Shepard asked.

I pulled up my omni tool and highlighted the ventilation shaft leading straight to the central chamber.

"We can send Tali through the vents, so she can unlock the doors. Her, Kasumi, and Legion are the only ones capable of unlocking the doors in time." I said.

"Alright. Tali, you're up." Shepard said.

"I won't let you down, Shepard." Tali nodded.

"Alright. Now we need two teams to fight down each passage. That should draw the Collector's attention away from what you're doing."

"I'll lead the second fire team, Shepard." Miranda said. "We'll meet up on the other side of the doors."

"Not so fast, cheerleader." Jack said, standing up. "No one wants to take orders from you."

Miranda glared at her.

"This isn't a popularity contest. Lives are at stake. Shepard, you need someone who can command loyalty through experience."

"Garrus." Shepard said. "You think you can handle this?"

"I don't think so, I know so." He said, as he looked up from fiddling with his sniper rifle scope.

"Well. At least he knows what he's doing." Miranda said.

"I don't know what we're gonna find in there, but I won't lie to you." Shepard said, starting to pace. "It's not gonna be easy. We may lose good people.

"We don't know how many the Collectors have stolen. Thousands? Hundreds of thousands? It's not important. What matters is this. Not. One. More.

"That's what we can do here today. It ends with this. They wanna know what we're made of? I say we show them. On our terms. Let's bring our people home."

oOo

I sprinted as Shepard hit the last valve and ran to the door.

Shepard tried to get the door to budge.

"Come in! We're in position! We need these doors open! Now!" Shepard yelled.

"_Go! We'll cover you!" _We heard Garrus through the comm.

"_Something's wrong!" _Tali shouted_. "The doors jammed! It won't open!"_

It was a few more seconds before the door slid open and we ran in.

"Go!" Shepard yelled. "Here they come! Fall back!"

"Open fire! Don't let anyone through that door!" Garrus shouted.

We all opened fire, picking the insects off one by one until the doors slid closed.

Shepard let out a sigh of relief, and rested her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

"Good job everyone. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

I leaned against the wall, hand on my head as the room swam before me.

Garrus put his hand on my shoulder.

I waved him off, and he nodded.

"Shepard." Miranda said. "You need to see this."

We walked into the next room, as I tried to suppress the dizziness and nausea.

Thousands of pods lined the ceiling and walls. Most of them weren't lit up anymore. It made me even more nauseous to think about what happened to the people in said pods.

"It looks like one of the colonists." Miranda said as she walked up to one.

"There's more here!" Thane said as he walked down the line of pods.

I turned around and heaved when the screaming started.

"Oh my god! She's still alive!" Shepard said, as the colonist banged on the glass as she was dissolved.

"Get them out of there! Hurry!" Shepard shouted as she ran to to next pod and tried to pry it open.

I attempted to stand up straight, but fell to one knee, as another wave of dizziness washed over me.

"Doctor Chakwas! Are you okay?" I heard Shepard ask from behind me.

I shook it off and managed to make my way over to where Shepard stood.

Rose got up off the ground, rubbing her forehead.

"Shepard. You… you came for us." Chakwas said, as Shepard helped her up.

"No one gets left behind."

"Thank God you got here in time." Kelly said from behind Chakwas. "A few more seconds and… I don't even want to think about it."

I walked over to Rose and hugged her.

"You alright?" I asked, still feeling sick.

"Yeah, but I should be asking you that question. You're as pale as a bed sheet!" She said, and took a step closer when I stumbled.

"Gah… my head… I can't think straight…" I said, as everything started to fade.

I passed out.

oOo

Rose's P.O.V

oOo

"Anna!" I shouted as caught her as she fell forward.

"Shepard what happened on your way here to us?" I asked as I lowered Anna to the floor, glaring at Shepard the entire time.

"Nothing! Or at least I don't think so." Shepard said as she crouched next to me, while Chakwas looked Anna over.

"Her vitals seem fine. Though I suppose all it'd take for her to faint is miss a few meals. It's easy to faint when you're pregnant." Chakwas said.

I sat there frozen and watched as Shepard's jaw hit the floor.

"What?!" She asked, looking at me.

"Uh…" I said.

I could pretend that I knew nothing about, then worry about it when Anna woke up. I could also just come clean. Or I could sit here silently. 'I think I'll go for the latter.'

"Look, we don't have very much time. We can discuss this further when this is over and Anna wakes up." Garrus said, from where he stood at the door.

"That would probably be best." I said. "And besides, she was gonna tell you after the mission anyway."

"Everything makes so much more sense now…" Shepard said to herself. "When I found her in her room crying, and told me that she wanted to sit the next few missions out, it wasn't because of you. The nausea, you acting like a mother bear…"

"I was not!" I objected.

"You threatened to tie her up to keep her from going on the Derelict Reaper." Shepard said flatly.

"Wait, you heard us yelling?" I asked.

"I think the Council heard you yelling."

"We can't waste anymore time, Shepard." Miranda said, cutting off my reply.

"Jacob, Escort the crew back to the Normandy. Zaeed, go with them and take Anna with you. Rose, you're coming with us." Shepard said.

"I don't even have my guns!"

"Take Anna's."

I sighed before grabbing her pistol and shotgun, attaching them to the holster I had gotten to go with my armor. I watched as the crew left, Jacob carrying Anna's limp form.

'Note to self. Kick Anna's Ass.'

oOo

Hey guys! Ali here! Rosalina decided to hijack the first A/N. And the answer is, my birthday! Happy Belated Birthday to Sidnika! Thanks for reading!

Shalom!

~Ali


End file.
